I'm still alive and I'm still getting love
by maanorchidee
Summary: Santana Lopez is the head cheerleader, so it's only fitting to fall in love with the star quarterback of the school. There's only one thing: the quarterback happens to be a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup.**

 **I've been working on this fanfic for so long, and even though I still haven't finished it yet, I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to share it with you.**

 **Despite the fact that I've been a huge Brittana shipper for years, I never wrote any Brittana fic, so this is the first and therefore I apologize in advance for beginner fanfic clichés and possible mischaractization. I tried not to use them, but hey, you'll never know.**

 **Title from the song Honey by KAYE. Enjoy reading.**

 **For Miranda.**

* * *

Everyone hates high school.

Santana Lopez is no exception.

She has to admit that it could've been worse. Santana is one of the most popular girls in school. The fact that she is also in the infamous loser glee club doesn't take away the fact that everyone knows her name and that everyone bows down at her feet as she passes. And now that she is no longer an underclass woman and the new head cheerleader, it'll only get better.

Okay, that is an exaggeration, but compared to her glee friends, Santana is one of the most respected kids in school.

Then again, Santana will never publicly admit that she actually likes glee and the people in it. The New Directions are a tight group of friends, so when Matt announced he was moving away last summer, everyone was upset. On the way to the first glee club meeting of the year, Santana and her best friend Quinn obviously talk about it.

"It is so weird that he is actually gone," Quinn mutters to herself as they make their way to the choir room.

"He's not dead, you know?" Santana retorts, "We'll see him again."

"Aren't you upset?" Quinn asks.

"It is a shame that he's gone," Santana answers, "but face it, we barely talked to the guy."

"You slept with him!" Quinn says indignantly, "That must be something. You two were a thing once."

"I slept with every guy in school, except for Hummel and McCripple," Santana reminds her friend, "I didn't date all of them. Sure, Matt was nice and all, but even though we tried, I never liked him like that."

In fact, Santana never really liked a guy. She has slept with them, sure, and she likes it, but actually liking someone? She has dated guys, like Puck, but she never loved them and she never got heartbroken when they broke up.

But others don't need to know that. It confuses the hell out of her, and she'd like to figure it all out herself.

When the two of them enter the choir room, everyone is already talking happily. Quinn and Santana take their usual seats in the back.

"… crazy! I mean, this is nonsense! She won't give anyone else a chance?" Finn looks outraged.

"Dude, she said she'll let the others try out too, but judging by the looks of it, she's pretty convinced," Mike adds, "And then again, give the new kid a chance."

"But- But-"

"Finn, your entire life doesn't revolve around you being the star quarterback," Kurt says.

They're talking about the new football coach. Santana has met her, since she's now the top cheerleader. She doesn't know what to think of this coach Beiste.

"Oh my god, Finnie is afraid he'll loose his popularity again- what a surprise," Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Like your life didn't revolve around you being head cheerleader," Finn snaps back, "And it's not just that. This coach says she already has a quarterback! What about try outs? This isn't demographic!"

"Democratic," Rachel corrects him.

Finn is about to say more, but then Mr. Schue enters the choir room.

"Welcome back, guys!" he claps his hands, "Time for another year!" Others cheer and laugh. "Yes, it is absolutely amazing, but since we lost Matt this summer, we need one new member. Sectionals is already in a couple of weeks and this time we'll make it to Nationals for sure!"

Others agree.

"Alright then! From the top!"

* * *

The next day, the entire school is talking about it.

Everywhere you go, you hear a "have you heard it?"

Apparently, the new quarterback is a big deal.

Quinn, who is strangely enough back in a Cheerio's uniform, can't stop talking about it too. "Seems like no one knows who he is," she says excitedly

Santana says, sounding bored: "But why would you care?"

"Maybe he's a sweet guy too," Quinn says, "And if I date the quarterback again, I'll-" Santana stops listening.

* * *

They 'meet' the new quarterback later that day during Cheerios practice. Every year, the jocks and the Cheerios meet up in the first week and their coaches will discuss several things no one actually cares about. For the Cheerios, it's the perfect time to check out the guys.

The jocks are already wearing their gear. Santana thinks the helmets are repulsive.

"Oh my god," Quinn starts tugging at her arm, "Is that him?"

And she's referring to a new guy. He's blond and has enormous lips. He's cute, but meh.

But then Santana's eyes fall on someone else.

He's leaning against the closed lockers, checking his phone. He doesn't seem fazed by all the others. While Quinn is shamelessly flirting with the blond kid, Santana realizes that the guy at the lockers is the actual quarterback.

And there's something wrong.

Santana knows she is openly staring, but something has changed. She can't really see the guy's face, since he's wearing the helmet, but for some reason, Santana really wants to know what he looks like. She wants to look into his eyes. She wants to see his lips. She wants to kiss his-

Woah.

Santana quickly looks away.

She doesn't even know the guy. Santana never believed in love at first sight, but this is weird. Really weird. And then again, she doesn't even know what he looks like. She can only see his legs. They are weirdly skinny, but they still look strong.

Santana expected them to be more muscular, but they're still beautiful and- shit.

No one has seen her, but then again, why is she so afraid of being caught? There's nothing wrong with her gazing at a guy. But something is different about this guy. Santana can't quite pin-point it, but she can feel it.

Their coaches call everyone to the field. They aren't surprised to see other students sitting on the bleachers. Everyone wants to know more about the new quarterback. The other jocks too, because apparently no one has seen him play yet. Santana wants that too.

It is a friendly game. They split the football in two and the quarterback is in the same part as the other glee guys: Finn, Puck and Mike. Also the blond kid is with them.

The game starts and the Cheerios are swinging their pom-poms. Quinn soon finds out that the blond kid isn't the quarterback, but she still has her eyes on him. Santana, on the other hand, is still staring at the new quarterback.

Is this it? Is this what she's been waiting for? Maybe she has never felt this way before, because she needed to wait for the right person?

And as she's staring at the quarterback, she realizes that it was so worth it.

She knows that she should be freaked out- suddenly, she's crushing on someone she knows nothing about, but it is actually happening. Oh god, those rom com stories are real.

The quarterback scores again and the entire crowd gives him a standing o. At the end of the game, their team has won. The glee guys and others lift him on their shoulders and start singing.

The quarterback blows a kiss to the crowd and reaches for his helmet. Santana's heart stops.

But then to everyone's surprise, when the quarterback removes the helmet, long blonde hair appears and the quarterback shakes the hair out of her face and smiles.

It's a girl.

And she's beautiful.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back!**

 **I'm just letting you guys know: I have no updating schedule. Right now, I am planning on one chapter a week, but I am also awful with keeping up with my planning. The reason I'm posting chapter 2 after such a short notice is to get the story moving a little bit. So far, I have six chapters and I'm also crossposting this on tumblr and AO3.**

 **Anyway, thank you for tuning in. For the people who left reviews: THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

* * *

"A girl, can you believe it?" The entire school is a buzz. The fact that the new quarterback is a girl fazes everyone, including Santana.

But Santana isn't fazed by it because _holy shit a girl is playing football?_ No, she's fazed by it because _holy shit I've been crushing on a girl the past 24 hours._

Santana never has been into guys on a romantic level, but girls? Sure, Quinn is pretty and Tina has a cute round face and Mercedes is sweet too even though they have their differences and even Rachel- woah.

Santana stops mid step.

Suddenly, all the whispers in the hallway stop and everyone backs away.

The quarterback is wearing a beautiful baby blue sundress and a letterman jacket. Santana almost drops her books as she passes. Her long blonde hair is tied together in a bun and she is wearing cat earrings.

As she watches her leave, Santana realizes that she is in deep trouble.

* * *

"I feel like it is a great change, you know?" Kurt tells Mercedes, "A girl quarterback isn't that bad. Even Karofsky and Z are keeping it low. She's respected." Mercedes is about to answer when someone tugs Kurt's arm from behind.

His first instinct is to turn around and lunge at the person behind it - probably a jock - but he stops when he sees the dark haired Cheerio. She's dragging him along to an empty classroom.

"It is that you know I'm gay, otherwise I'd be freaked out," he tries to joke, but Santana only grumbles.

"I need to speak to you, Kurt."

He can't remember the last time she called him by his first name. Santana has nicknames for everyone, some more creative than others. This must be serious.

When she locks the door behind them, Kurt starts to worry.

"I'm not going to strangle you," Santana pushes him in an empty chair, "I need to talk to you." And for the first time, she looks nervous.

She sits down on the teacher's desk and crosses her legs.

"Why do I have this honour?" Kurt decides to ask, "When was the last time we spoke to each other face to face? Oh yeah, that never happened."

Last year Quinn started talking to him and that didn't end well. It only hurt Finn and Rachel's feelings, so what is Santana planning?

"We are friends, right?" And wow, Santana has never sounded this unsure before.

"Not really," Kurt says, "We tolerate each other and we're civil, but we're not friends." Not yet. He'd love to be friends with everyone in the glee club, but the popular kids make it harder.

"Santana, we have nothing in common except for the fact that we are both in glee," he reminds her. Santana quickly looks away and mumbles something.

"Speak up, I can't here you," Kurt says and sits back.

Santana, still not looking at him, repeats: "Maybe we have one more thing in common," she says quietly.

At first, Kurt is confused, but then the realisation hits him. "You-"

But then Santana jumps off the desk and shakes her head. "This- this is stupid. I don't even-" she takes a deep breath, "You're right, we're not friends. I don't even know…" she trails off and turns towards the door. "Sorry for interrupting your chat with Aretha."

Santana unlocks the door and she's about to leave when Kurt calls her name. "Santana!" he quickly hurries out of his seat and to his surprise, Santana waits.

"Santana," he says, "If I'm right, and I know I am, then I just want you to know you're not alone, okay? And sure, we aren't friends, but I'm here for you."

Santana nods and leaves.

* * *

The first time Brittany notices them is during football practise. A group of players and a kid in a wheelchair are discussing something with the coach in the locker room. Brittany usually changes in the Cheerios locker room, but after she's done she goes to the other one because coach always speeches.

Also, she appreciates the attention she gets from the other boys.

Intrigued, she scoots closer.

"Coach, give him a chance," the tall one, Finn Hudson, is pleading. Brittany realizes that they're trying to get the cute guy with glasses in the team. The cute guy with glasses who is in a wheelchair.

She leans away and turns to Sam Evans. Sam is nice enough. "Evans, do you know them?" she asks and Sam pales slightly. Apparently he does, but he doesn't want to know them.

"They, uh, they're from the school's glee club," he answers.

Brittany has heard of the glee club. She knows that it will kill her reputation if she joins, but a part of her really likes the idea of it. And she knows for a fine fact that Sam does too.

"Interesting," she says, looking at them from afar. The group of guys, Hudson, Puckerman, Chang and the wheelchair kid. Karofsky and Z always say that glee club turned them gay, but Brittany doesn't understand how. How can a club turn you gay?

She watches the group interact and a smile appears on her face.

* * *

During glee club meeting next day, Santana is too afraid to meet Kurt's eyes. She knows that he is watching her, so she just turns to Quinn the entire time.

"Alrida guys!" Mr. Schue enters the choir room, "Since Sam didn't show up the other day, we are still in the need of a twelfth member, but I have faith that we will find one. Tina, have you heard anything from Sunshine?" Tina shakes her head.

"Okay, uh, Jesse? How about the drama team?"

Jesse rolls his eyes. "They do not see the drama in show choir," he says.

"Guys? Football?"

The jocks sighs deeply. "Except for Sam, no one seemed interested," Mike says, "And he didn't show up."

Rachel's hand shoots into the air. "Mr. Schue, if I may?"

"You may not," Quinn grumbles, barely audible, and Santana cracks a grin. But Rachel is already standing.

"Fellow glee clubbers, I propose another public performance. Maybe if this time, we give the lead to me instead of to less talented individuals, we might attract even more possible members."

"I… don't think that's needed," Mercedes says, who's looking at the doorway.

A girl is standing there.

Not just a girl.

The quarterback.

She is wearing her letterman jacket, but Santana can read the text on her t-shirt. It says "UNICORNS LOVE ME". She's also strangely wearing a fluffy panda bear hat. It is adorable.

"Hi," she says shyly, "I saw some of the guys earlier today. This is the glee club right?"

Rachel, still standing, is baffled. "Are you here to join?"

"Well, I heard you talking about needing new members," the quarterback slowly enters the choir room and it immediately feels right. Like she belongs in this room.

"Can you sing?" Rachel demands to know.

"Yeah," the quarterback grins slyly, "And dance."

"Oh, I heard you sing once!" Quinn says and Santana jerks her head towards her best friend. _When?_

"You were singing Britney Spears in the showers," Quinn sounds excited, "You sound good."

Everyone looks happy. Not only do they have a twelfth member, but the member is also the quarterback. Mr. Schue is smiling brightly. "Well, welcome to the New Directions!"

Everyone starts applauding her and the quarterback takes a bow. Then her eyes fall on Santana and she smiles. When she makes her way to her and Quinn, Santana's mind is racing.

"Hey, I saw you on the Cheerios together!" the quarterback says and she sits down in the empty chair in front of them, "I'm Brittany, Brittany S. Pierce."

"Quinn Fabray," Quinn says and then pokes Santana, who's frozen in shock, "And this lovely lady here is Santana Lopez."

"Nice meeting both of you!"

* * *

 **By the way, since Brittany never joined glee in season 1, Jesse has been part of glee for longer and he never left. They needed 12 members after all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel so weird. I feel like I'm this close to finishing this story and I've been working on it for so long, and it's amazing.**

 **When I first started it, I made a drawing of Brittany's outfit from chapter 2, which I've finally posted. You can find it on my blog. (** **forabeatofadrum tumblr com/post/160880256328/justasmallbloginabigklainefandom-brittany-s)**

 **Anyway, thanks for tuning in again.**

* * *

Brittany, Santana and Quinn.

Inseparable.

Everyone was surprised by the sudden, but very strong friendship. The three of them do everything together.

All three of them are juniors so they share a lot of classes. After school, they usually go to the Lima Bean or to one of their houses. In only a month, Brittany has learned more about Santana than Quinn has in the years they've known each other.

Becoming friends with Brittany has been very easy. The three of them complete each other. Brittany and Santana are in a way total opposites and Quinn is right in the middle. Together, they're the Unholy Trinity. No one and nothing can break them.

At least, that is what Santana hopes.

Santana likes Brittany, she really does, and it is confusing. For the first time, she isn't looking at a person and thinks about sleeping with them, this time she's really looking at them. Not that there was anything wrong with wanting to sleep with people and Santana wonders what it would be like to sleep with a girl - with Brittany - but it is different.

She doesn't want to make it too obvious, but of course, Hummel catches her.

* * *

"I know your secret," he sing-songs one day after glee.

Santana turns to Brittany and Quinn, who are in the middle of a very serious conversation about pom-poms, and says: "Go ahead. I'll meet you guys on the field."

"Kurt, are you coming with us?" Tina asks Kurt, but Kurt also tells them to go ahead. When Mr. Schue leaves too, the two of them are completely alone in the choir room.

"We really have one thing in common," Kurt says, "And I know you like Brittany."

Santana shushes him. "Keep your voice down!" she hisses.

"No one will hear us," Kurt assures her, "I can tell. I have experience."

"With being a nosy little shit?" Santana retorts.

"No, with hiding my struggles," Kurt smiles slyly, "And maybe we do have more than one thing in common. We both think we're better than our high school peers."

He's right in a way.

"So what are we going to do now? Meet up once a week and talk about our problems while drinking extra sugary tea?" Santana says.

"That won't be necessary," Kurt says, "I have someone else to talk to."

"Oh, yeah, that gay boy you met," Santana has heard of him, but she couldn't care less, "Are we supposed to have those meeting with him?"

"There will be no meetings. Just wondering if you need help."

Santana snorts.

"I don't need help."

* * *

"Is Artie a robot?"

Both Quinn and Santana turn to Brittany. "Brittany, what the-"

"I mean, I dreamt about him," Brittany elaborates, "In my dream, he could dance because he was secretly a robot and we danced together the entire time. He's a great dancer."

"He's not a robot, Brittany," Quinn says, wondering if the other blonde is serious of not.

"Why would you even dream about him?" Santana asks. Quinn notices the bitterness, but also something else.

Is that jealousy?

"He's cute, don't you think?" Brittany says happily.

Quinn shrugs. "Could've been worse." She turns to her other friend, waiting for an answer, but Santana remains silent.

"I'd watch out with him," she eventually says bitterly, "He's still pining after Fake-Ass-Asian after she dumped him for Not-As-Fake-As-Fake-Ass-Asian."

Quinn tries to hide her suspicion. She wonders why Santana is so annoyed by Brittany being interested in Artie.

"She's not saying she wants to go out with him!" Quinn says, but Brittany shrugs sheepishly.

"Who knows? Maybe I should. We can dance together! I mean, I would absolutely love to dance with him," she says and then adds, sounding a bit unsure, "I love dancing."

"Well, that's a good thing. We're in glee club-"

"Yeah, but you can't dance with Wheels because he's a fucking cripple," Santana spits.

Brittany's face falls. "That's a mean thing to say, Santana."

"Yes, even for your doing," Quinn says angrily.

"I- Forget it," Santana looks away.

Brittany looks very disappointed. "I am going to get myself more coffee. I like the colour of it," she says and gets up quickly.

Santana's eyes follow her.

And Quinn gulps. She knows what this is about.

* * *

"Brittany, time for dinner, sweetie!" her mother, Whitney, yells.

"I'm coming, mom!" Brittany yells back, "I'm almost done feeding Lord Tubbington his daily supply of tuna fish!"

"Well, then hurry up! Your sister has big news!"

Brittany's stomach falls. Her sister has news, which means…

She quickly dumps all the remaining tuna in the bowl (to Lord Tubbington's delight) and runs downstairs. But then again, she will never be able to outrun her sister.

Her beautiful, amazing sister. She's only two years younger, but she's already more perfect than that Brittany will ever be.

Beautiful, perfect Brianna.

The best track-runner in the country, or at least, that's what her parents say.

"Brittany!" her father, Pierce, says happily, "Come quickly! Brianna has amazing news, right Bri-bri?"

Brianna nods proudly and looks at Brittany. Brianna doesn't hate Brittany and Brittany doesn't hate Brianna, but both Pierce daughters know that their parents worship Brianna and Brianna doesn't mind it at all. She likes the attention and she gladly dives in all the praise their parents throw at her.

Brittany can't help but feel jealous.

"Ohio State has invited me to their campus in Columbus!" Brianna squeals, "They saw me running and they absolutely adore me. They want me on their team and I'm only fourteen. They understand that I am still young, but mom and dad agree. This is a chance I can't let go."

Whitney hugs her youngest daughter. "I am so proud of you, Bri-bri!" she says, "And soon, Brittany will get a football scholarship too and- gosh, I love you so much."

Brittany doesn't want a football scholarship.

"The Pierce family has been one of the most respected sport-orientated families for generations!" Pierce raises a glass, "And knowing that my daughters will carry on that legacy with track-running and football makes my heart go squeeee."

"To Brianna!" Whitney says.

"To Brianna!" Pierce yells proudly.

"To Brianna," Brittany sighs, "Does this mean we have to move again? I'm finally making friends and the people at this school at least respect my position as quarterback-"

"Brittany, not everything has to be about you, sweetheart," Whitney says sternly, "But since you are happy as quarterback, we will see. And about your friends… are they from the football team? You know I don't want you fooling around with all your teammates, right?"

"Mom!" she yelps, "And no, they're my friends from, uh, glee."

The laughter and celebrations die away. "Glee? As in singing and dancing glee?" her father asks disapprovingly. Brittany slowly nods.

"Brittany, how many times do we have to tell you to let go of your foolish dancing dream," Whitney shakes her head.

"Dance is a sport too!" Brittany protests.

"Enough!" Pierce yells, "Not today, Brittany, please. Football. That is your career now focus on that instead of this toying around. Dance isn't sport, it's art. We do not have time for that."

"But dad, I want to dance too," Brittany says, "It's not like I'm going to quit football- I love football. But don't make me choose between football and dancing. I have football and glee. Isn't that enough?"

But her parents ignore her. They continue praising Brianna and Brianna continues diving in it.

* * *

 **To give you an indication of how long I've been working on this fic: I started this before Whitney and Pierce appeared on glee. By that time, we only had names. Of course, my Whitney and Pierce aren't like canon Whitney and Pierce.**

 **Just a little disclaimer: I have zero knowledge about football/track running, varsity teams, or just anything sport related in general.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I'm also crossposting this on AO3, I'd like to write down the AO3 tags I've used for the fic so that people on FF and tumblr will know what to expect, because right now, readers on AO3 have an advantage, even though most readers are on FF (THANK YOU!).**

 _ **Rating: General Audiences**_

 _ **Archive Warning: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings**_

 _ **Category: F/F**_

 _ **Fandom: Glee**_

 _ **Relationship: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce**_

 _ **Characters: Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, Brittany's Sister (Glee)**_

 _ **Additional Tags: Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Minor Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, High School, Canon Rewrite, Jock Brittany, Questioning, Midgame Artie Abrams/Brittany S. Pierce**_

 _ **Language: English**_

* * *

Brittany and Artie start going out a week later. Santana cries herself to sleep. That's the moment she realizes that she does need help.

After glee practice, she awkwardly shuffles towards Kurt. "Hummel," she says, "I am in the very need of fashion advice. I need you as soon as possible." Kurt must've gotten the secret message, because he says his goodbyes to the others and leaves with Santana.

"What made you realize you need me?" he asks.

"You know what, Kurt," she bites back, "She's with… with…"

"Artie, his name is Artie."

"Yes, Artie," Santana huffs in annoyance, "Is this what it feels like to fall for a straight person?"

"Wait, so you're actually-"

"I'm still working on that one," she cuts him off, "I don't- I'm not ready to admit that I'm something else. I can't label myself yet. All I know is that I like Brittany and that it's confusing as hell." She shakes her head. "I don't… gosh, how did you find out you were gay?"

"Well, I saw a guy and went yeaaaah and I pretty much realized I never felt that way about girls," Kurt tells her, "It wasn't easy, but one day I fully accepted that, yes, I am gay and it feels so good."

Santana nods. That's how she felt. Sure, she can appreciate a good looking guy, but when she saw Brittany, she went yeaaaah, as Kurt put it. Does that mean she is gay?

"Look Santana, this is a lot to take in and I'm not gonna lie, life's gonna be a bitch," Kurt says, "Just know that I'm here for you if you need me, but apart from that, it is all up to you."

* * *

"Guys, can I ask you a question?"

Mike, Finn, Sam, Artie and Puck turn to their quarterback. She barely goes to the men's locker room before speech time. "Sure, what's up, Britt?" Puck says as he flexes his muscle.

"Is Santana mad at me?" she asks, "We haven't talked in a while- a long while. Neither have Quinn and I but I know that she is with Big Lips now."

"Hey!" Sam protests.

"But I have no reason not to talk to Santana."

"Brittany, no offense, but why would we know?" Mike asks.

Brittany shrugs. "You know her longer than I do and she told me she had sex with some of you, so you must know her."

Finn coughs awkwardly, but Puck doesn't mind talking about his sex life.

"Look, Santana is a bit private," Finn says, "The glee club is only one year old and even though you can say we're all friends, we don't hang out that often."

"But I do hang out with her very often!" Brittany says, "Or I used to."

"Yes, because you and Quinn and Santana are one group, but us? I don't think we ever spoke to each other," Mike adds.

"I don't know her that well yet," Sam says, "But judging from what Quinn has told me, you should ask her herself, but don't feel bad if she lashes out."

"Do I need to talk to-"

"No!" Brittany quickly cuts Artie off, "I'll do it. Thanks guys, go Titans!"

* * *

Brittany really likes Artie. It's hard for Santana to admit that. After a month, Santana decides to focus on kicking the Warblers's and the Hipsters's asses at Sectionals, instead of Brittany. Things are awkward, and Brittany approached her about it. They talked about it (aka Santana lied the entire time), and they're still inseparable, but Santana feels like there's finally something that can break the Unholy Trinity.

Love.

Big Lips takes most of Quinn's time and Artie (he needs a new nickname after Santana came to the conclusion that McCripple is offensive) takes most of Brittany's.

Santana wishes it could be easy for her too, but no, everything only got harder. Kurt is gone. Homophobia drove him away, and it's the awful truth. Is that going to happen to Santana too? She doesn't know if she's gay or not, but she definitely knows she not straight. She is still quite popular, but will that make a difference when people find out she's in love with a girl?

And not just any girl. The quarterback.

"Santana! Santana!" she suddenly hears. Santana turns around and there she is. Brittany is running towards her, and she looks so… Brittany. She's wearing a panda shirt underneath her letterman jacket, and her cat-earrings are back.

"Dance with me, Santana!" she says happily and takes Santana's hands. She twirls Santana around.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Santana tries not to laugh. People are watching them, but Santana doesn't care. She hasn't felt so free in the McKinley hallways in weeks.

"Just… be with me and dance with me."

* * *

Brittany is getting sadder and sadder.

Artie knows this, but he has no idea why. The only thing he can do is roll along and wait for her to talk. Ever since Brittany and Mike's amazing dance duet, something is wrong. He knows she didn't cheat on him with Mike. But then what is going on?

He knows he's really getting desperate when he finds himself rolling to…

"What do you want, Wheels?"

Santana. Cheerful as ever.

"I need to talk to you about Brittany." This obviously gets her attention. She shuts her locker and kneels next to him. "You have one minute. Go."

Artie gulps. "Brittany is really upset about something, and I don't know what is going on. I only want to help her, but I have the feeling she won't let me. I thought you might know what to do."

And for the first time in a very long time, Santana isn't looking at him with malice in her eyes.

* * *

Brianna and her dad are living in Columbus now, close to OSU. Brittany and her mother stayed behind in Lima. Brittany knows her mother hates every minute of it. She wants to be close to the beautiful, perfect Brianna. Brianna the track runner.

Instead she's here with Brittany. And Brittany is good at playing football -hell, she's the quarterback to the McKinley Titans!- but she's not as good as Brianna. They're proud of Brittany, but they are more proud of Brianna.

The Pierce family has been one of the biggest sport families in the country. Sport and football blogs all over the country know Brittany's name. People Brittany will never meet keep track of every game the Titans play under Brittany's reign.

And then there's glee.

Brittany has shut up about glee. She only talks about football back home. By doing so, she hopes her parents will keep on supporting their decision to let Brittany and her mom stay in Lima.

The real reason she wants to stay is glee.

She loves playing football. She loves being the quarterback. She loves coach Beiste and the Titans.

But she loves glee more.

And the fact that her parents don't like the fact that she prefers dance is problematic. She knows Mike copes with the same problem, but Mike is Asian. Mike says that he's not representative of every Asian son in the world, but he unfortunately has a dad who really wants him to be a lawyer.

But despite the fact that they're both on the football team and in glee, she can't talk about it with Mike. She can only dance with him.

When she ran to Santana earlier today, she needed to let it all out. The best way to that for her is to dance. She can't dance with Artie, and Mike was no one to be seen.

But Santana was there. Just the moment she needed someone.

Santana is amazing. Brittany knows why people dislike her. She's a bitch, she lashes out, she insults everyone. Even Brittany has told her to be nicer a couple of times.

But she's also very caring. She's also amazing.

When Brittany grabbed her hands today and danced with her, Santana's eyes lit up and she smiled a real smile. That's the Santana she likes the most.

She likes that Santana more than Artie.

Which is interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kurt descends the majestic Dalton staircase, he almost tumbles down when he sees who's waiting for him underneath the staircase.

"Holy sh-"

* * *

"… and then I went BOOM!" Brittany jumps off her bed. Artie applauds her. But Brittany stops him. "I'm not done yet!" she says excitedly. She picks up Lord Tubbington and places him in Artie's lap.

"So I told the Lord to stop smoking for good. He looked at me with wide pleading eyes, saying that tuna fish is his destiny. But I don't agree. I force him to try salmon instead, because my salmon company has grown a lot. I do it because I love him, despite the fact that it's not his dream. We live possibly happily ever after. The end."

She takes a bow and Artie, who's clearly confused, claps once again.

Brittany takes Lord Tubbington in her arms and waits for further reaction. She knows it's not the best story she's ever told anyone, but she can't dance her frustrations away with Artie, so she tells them.

Sort of.

She's anxiously waiting for feedback. When he doesn't get it, she starts asking the questions. "Did you think I'm a good pet owner?"

"I guess."

"Despite the fact that I completely denied Lord Tubbington's wish?"

"Well, as his mom, you know what's good for him."

* * *

"You're surrounded by preppies, you know that right?" Santana says. When she looks around, she sees boys wearing matching uniforms everywhere. It is kind of wacky. She also sees boys watching her. They're not used to girls on campus, and especially not to girls wearing cheerleader outfits.

Santana used to like the attention she got from boys. Sometimes, she even twirled around, knowing that her skirt would go up a little bit. She would smile and wink at the boys gaping at her (except at the sexist, disrespectful ones. She'd flip them off) and she loved it.

Now, the thought of boys was a bit of a no go.

Maybe in a future where she'd be more confident about it, she'd tell the guys to back off because she's gay. If she's gay. She's still not sure about that.

One of Kurt's prep friends brings them coffee. "So, I managed to get you guys these, and I told the teachers around here that you'd be done in an hour," he says, "Normally, girls aren't allowed, but the fact that Kurt is gay plays a role, I think."

Again, if she were more confident, she'd tell the teachers she's gay too. Or at least not straight.

"Thanks Blaine."

"Anytime."

When he leaves the room, Santana immediately asks: "He doesn't know?"

"What?"

"You haven't told him I'm…"

Kurt seems surprised. "Of course not," he says as if it's obvious, "Why would I? Only when you're ready to tell the world, I will tell him with your permission."

Santana never realised Kurt took her problems so seriously. Maybe she has underappreciated him too much.

"But you came here, and you looked alarmed," and then Kurt smiles, "which is kind of amusing."

"Fuck you."

"Thanks."

Yes, Santana has really underappreciated him.

"We unfortunately only have an hour, so spill. I can't help you with nothing," he takes a sip of his coffee and he watches her intently.

"Artie wheeled to me, saying that Brittany is sad. He doesn't know why."

"So?"

"Neither do I." That gets Kurt's attention. He might not be a McKinley kid anymore, but he knows that Brittany and Santana are still very close. And Quinn. Quinn is there too.

"Satan, first thing first, have you talked to Brittany about this?"

"No, but-"

"There!" he cuts her off, "I'm going to tell you something that might shock you. It is okay to talk about your problems."

"Why the fuck do you think I'm here?" Santana bites, "I'm here to talk about my problems with you."

"I thought we were discussing Britt's problem, not yours."

"The girl I love is incredibly sad, that makes it my problem!"

That wasn't meant to come out like that. Santana hides her face in her hands. "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

But when she looks up, Kurt's looking at her with fondness. "A confession of love," he sighs, "Never expected that from you. You're not the cold hearted bitch I thought you were."

"Yeah, and you're more of a bitch than I expected you to be," Santana retorts.

"Harsh words."

But it's true. Kurt seems more confident here at Dalton. He dares himself to do more, to be more outrageous. Here he can snap back with witty retorts without being afraid someone might hit him for it.

He was never like this at McKinley. Sometimes in the choir room, he could be confident like this, but Santana hasn't seen him like this in ages.

She's already the bitch at McKinley, but what would happen is she leaves that place? Will she leave because she wants to, or will she be forced to leave when people find out too? And where will she go then? She knows that Dalton has a sister school called Dobry or Crawford, but she's not made for the preppy lifestyle.

"Santana, try to talk to Brittany. It's a start."

* * *

"Brittany, dearest? Santana is here to see you!" Whitney says. When she sees that Artie has left, she smiles. Brittany tries not to roll her eyes. She knows her mother doesn't understand why she's with someone in a wheelchair. Only after Brittany told her that Artie's also on the team, she warmed up to the idea.

Yet, it is not ideal.

Then how will she react to me dating a girl?

Brittany stops herself.

Her mother is waiting for Brittany to follow her downstairs, but suddenly seeing Santana doesn't sound appealing at all. She doesn't want Santana to be a burden to her, but ever since Brittany grabbed her hands and danced with her, she is. Something changed at that moment. Ever since that day she's dreamt of that smile. Especially with life getting difficult, Brittany needs that smile. She needs the reminder that Santana is there. Santana will always be there, and that makes everything more bearable.

And Brittany likes Artie a lot. She likes kissing him, and holding him, and when he allows it, making love with him, but she doesn't dream about his smile. She's not pretending to like him – she really does – but she won't pretend to love him – she never will.

As expected, Santana is waiting for her in the hallway. She's still wearing her Cheerios uniform, despite the fact that school has ended hours ago.

"Santana?" Brittany says, and she tries not to focus on the odd feeling she's feeling, "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Santana nods towards Brittany's mother. It must be private.

They quickly excuse themselves and go upstairs. Lord Tubington is still eating the tuna she gave him after Artie left. Santana has a serious look on her face, and Santana doesn't do serious. At least, that's what Santana keeps telling her.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks again.

Santana crosses her arms. "I could ask you the same thing."

"… what?"

"Britts, you have been shutting yourself down for weeks now. I seriously had Wheels approaching me because he's worried. It is not cool to let your… your… boyfriend hanging like that."

Brittany doesn't know what to say. Artie knows? Then why does Brittany think he isn't paying attention? "Artie doesn't understand," she says, "and neither do you."

Santana groans in frustration and she grabs Brittany by her shoulders. "… Brittany, please, don't be like this. Then make him understand. Make me understand."

How will Santana understand? Or Artie? They don't have parents like hers. They don't have a brilliant prodigy or a sister. They don't have to win the game. If Artie loses at Nationals, his parents would still love him. If Santana loses a Cheerio match, despite the fact that she is head Cheerio, her mother will not think she is a huge disappointment to the family. Sure, coach Sylvester might be mad, but Santana can take her. And coach Sylvester isn't her mother.

And then there's Santana, and whatever Brittany is feeling right now. Will Santana understand that? Brittany doesn't even understand what is happening to her.

"Please Britts, I-" Santana falls silent.

I what? Brittany wants to say.

"I care about you, Britts," Santana says, but it's strained, "And I can't stand seeing you like this. Please at least try to understand."

And suddenly Brittany has an idea. Maybe this will make Santana understand.

"Brittany…"

And Brittany leans in to kiss her.

* * *

 **Little shout out to Dalton by CP Coulter, because I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews, it means a lot. Since this was my first Brittana fic, I was quite nervous about it.**

 **I really loved the reviews on chapter 5, because yup, you all are right: Santana's gonna be a mess, and you might not like it that much. (I mean, I didn't, but it's still a "canon" rewrite after all). Fortunately, it doesn't last long.**

* * *

"Sex is not dating."

Santana knows this.

Santana is the one who keeps saying it. Brittany doesn't talk much about their relationship. She seems happy enough with just being with Santana. She's also with Artie, but Santana keeps telling her that it's not cheating, since they're two girls.

And Santana hates herself for doing that. She feels like she's using Brittany's innocence and ignorance, but is it bad that she wants to be selfish? She does not want to tell her that she loves her, even though Brittany deserves it.

But Artie can love her.

Santana wonders if he really does.

Brittany has told Santana that she does not love Artie, but she hasn't said anything about loving Santana.

What if Santana tells Brittany she loves her? What will happen then?

All that considered, Santana thinks she can be a little bit selfish for now. She has Brittany. Sure, it is not the relationship she anticipated, but it is better than nothing.

"Santana?" Brittany asks. She's lying next to Santana, wearing her panda hat.

"Yes, Brittany?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Always."

Santana doesn't do serious, but this is getting serious.

* * *

Everyone is talking around her. The coach, the other Titans, even the Cheerios and coach Sylvester. Brittany doesn't listen. She can't.

She's shaking. The zombie mash-up sounded great, but now she's not sure anymore.

She still cannot believe the glee club was able to convince the other Titans to participate. Even Karofsky and Z were killing it during rehearsals.

But they cannot afford to lose.

And to make things worse: her parents and Brianna are watching. Of course, Brittany didn't tell them about the zombie mash-up. They wouldn't like it. They aren't like Burt Hummel, who watched his son kick the ball while dancing to Beyoncé's Single Ladies. Finn has told her everything about that. She can't believe the previous coach, Tenaka, kicked him off the team after that win.

Some say it's because Tenaka didn't want anyone gay on the team.

She looks up and sees coach Beiste giving Artie instructions. Coach Beiste allowed Artie to join the team. That means she won't kick Brittany off the team for not being straight, right?

Brittany is pretty sure she is not straight.

It's not cheating when it's with two girls, right?

Coach Beiste calls for everyone, since she's about to speech. Suddenly Santana is standing next to her.

"Okay?" she asks.

"Okay," Brittany says, but it's only half the truth.

* * *

"What you're doing is wrong," Kurt says sharply.

"I don't need your judgement," Santana snaps back. She immediately regrets meeting Kurt after the game. She should be celebrating with Brittany and the others. "Not everyone gets the fairy tale romance you and your boyfriend have. This is all I get and I don't want to let go of it."

"He's not my-"

"He got you the tickets, didn't he?" Santana interrupts, "He took you to the game because he knows you wanted to go. He bought tickets for you and for him, because he doesn't want you to go back alone to a place where you've been bullied. That's a fairy tale romance. You like him, and I cannot wait for the moment he will like you. And you two will live happily ever after. I won't."

"Brittany deserves better. You deserve better, Santana," Kurt says, "And I had to hear from Finn that Brittany is still with Artie? How about that?"

Santana refuses to answer. The last thing she needed was Kurt's bossy personality telling her what to do. For the first time in ages Santana has what she wants. She knows that she's playing with Brittany, but can't she have her for a little while?

She will tell Brittany. She will let go of her and watch her go with Artie.

Because fuck, Kurt is right about one thing. Brittany really deserves better.

Santana can't say if she deserves better, but Brittany really does.

"I see you at an afterparty or something," she says and turns around to leave, "I mean, if you aren't too busy pushing your tongue down Blaine's throat."

"We're not done, Satan!"

"Yes, we are!" she yells back, "Cause we're still not friends!"

She hears Kurt groan in frustration, but Kurt doesn't follow her. Relieved, Santana continues walking, but her relief gets interrupted the minute she sees

"Quinn?"

Quinn is still wearing her zombie dress, but her make-up is half off. She's leaning against the lockers and smiles sweetly. Too sweetly. Santana has known Quinn longer than today, so she knows that there's something behind that smile.

"I knew it," is all she says.

"Knew what?" Santana decides to play dumb, but she has a bad feeling about this. Quinn is smart. She might not always seem smart, but Santana knows that Quinn has brains.

"I know you like Brittany, and that conversation with Kurt basically confirmed it for me." Shit. "And I totally agree that that Blaine kid is his boyfriend, by the way. But that's not the point. Let's talk about your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, Fabray," Santana tries to move past her, but Quinn leans away from the lockers and blocks her.

"This is what friends are for," Quinn says, "We should talk more, Santana. You're right. You and Kurt aren't exactly friends, but we're best friends. We ought to talk about your feelings."

"I don't do feelings," Santana says and she starts pushing Quinn away, "Now get out of my grill before I pounce you."

She pushes Quinn against the lockers and walks away.

"Your threats don't faze me, Santana!" Quinn calls after her, and opposed to Kurt, she does follow her. "You've tried to kill me twice, I can live with it. I've tried to kill you too, and I will try again since I'm still not head Cheerio."

"Leave me alone, Q," Santana grumbles.

She opens the door to the bathroom. She's surprised when she hears something. Quinn enters after her. "I'm not leaving you-" but Santana shushes her.

"Do you hear that?" Santana asks.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Nice try, Satana, but I'm not falling for this lame-" "Q, shut up!"

Santana hears it again.

Quinn falls silent.

"Brittany?"

A small yelp.

Quinn opens every toilet stall one by one till she finds Brittany. She's sitting on a toilet with her head in her hands, but you can see that she's crying.

"Brittany?" Santana tries again.

Brittany looks up. Her zombie make-up is all over the place. She's still wearing her football gear.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Quinn asks carefully, "We won the game. You won the game. What's going on? Here… get up." Quinn holds out her arm and Brittany takes it.

"Brittany, talk to us," Santana says slowly, "What's the problem?"

Brittany wipes away her tears. Or at least, she tries, because new tears keep streaming down her face.

"D-Did something happen between you and Artie?" Santana forces herself to ask. When Brittany shakes her head Santana wants to slap herself for feeling sad.

"Then what is it, Britt?" Quinn asks, worried.

"… I don't know what do to."

* * *

After Brittany finally told Quinn and Santana what has been going on, everything felt lighter. Brittany smiles again. She even performed a huge solo in glee club with the help of the other Titans. After the Titans' win, the jocks have been nicer towards the glee club members.

Her parents were very happy with the outcome of the game too. They overlooked the performance, although her father told her that the song "kicked ass".

But while Brittany is rising, Santana is falling.

She now has two people to confine with. Kurt and Quinn aren't going to push her, but they do make her question stuff about Brittany. Santana keeps telling everyone she doesn't do feelings, but every time Brittany looks at her like that, she can't help feeling like her heart is going to drop. She doesn't know what Brittany is thinking.

Quinn tells her she's in love.

Kurt says she's not capable of love, but by now Santana knows he's kidding.

They mean well, but they cannot figure it out for her.

"I wanna talk to you about something," Brittany says one day, "I really like it when we make out and stuff."

"Which isn't cheating because…"

"The plumbing is different, but when Artie and I are together, we talk about stuff like feelings."

Santana freezes.

"Why?" She eventually says.

"Because with feelings it's better," Brittany answers.

"Are you kidding? It's better when it doesn't involve feelings," Santana immediately tells her, "I think it's better when it doesn't involve eye contact." Which is a lie.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't know how I feel… about us."

Santana doesn't know what to say. There is no us, she wants to say. But that's not true and Santana hates knowing that. They might not be a couple, but there is something between them and that makes them an us.

"I am not interested in any labels, unless it's on something I shoplift."

"I don't know, Santana. I think we should talk to somebody, like an adult. This relationship is really confusing for me."

"Breakfast is confusing for you." But Brittany's right.

They need to talk about this.


	7. Chapter 7

**WOOH, double update a day earlier than planned? Yup.**

 **Why? Because I just finished the story. It's fourteen chapters long and there's an epilogue, and I can't believe it? This story has been with me for so long and a while ago I was pretty sure I'd never finish, but here I am. I finished!**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **By the way, is there a way to react to reviews on FF?**

* * *

Santana doesn't really like Holly Holiday. Sure, she respects her, because not many women are so open about being confident with their sexuality and Holly is very confident, but she still doesn't like her.

When Brittany suggested they should talk to Holly, Santana panicked.

Quinn is within her safety zone.

Fuck, even Kurt is.

But Holly is a complete stranger who loves tacos too much.

They talk and they sing in front of the glee club, and it's peaceful. The way Brittany is smiling makes Santana's heart leap.

Holly knows.

That's a third person.

* * *

That night, Santana can't sleep. Maybe it's because Brittany's not lying next to her or maybe it's because of what Holly's told them.

Either way, it has something to do with Brittany.

Most of the time, she's thinking about Brittany.

Santana knows she loves her. She's admitted it to Kurt, and by doing that, she admitted it to herself. If only she could admit it to Brittany.

But what would happen?

They don't talk about feelings. Even after they sang the song with Ms. Holiday, they didn't talk about feelings. But Brittany wants to, and she's been more open lately. She's told Quinn and Santana about her parents and Brianna and the three of them have been closer. Santana doesn't want to judge Brittany's family, since she has no idea what to think of Brianna. They've never met, since Brianna moved to Columbus before they even got the chance.

Brittany probably talks about this with Artie. With Artie, feelings are involved, and even though Santana keeps saying she doesn't want to do the whole feelings thing, she slowly starts to realise that she might be wrong.

This relationship with Brittany is the highlight of her life.

Imagine a relationship with Brittany with feelings. Santana's pretty sure she's in love with Brittany.

* * *

Brittany watches Santana go.

She closes her eyes and falls back against the lockers.

Santana loves her.

Santana _loves_ her. And it isn't one of those "aw friend, I love you" love, it's actual romantic love. It's the love Brittany's been feeling for Santana as well, but she never dared to think about it, because why would she?

Santana said they wouldn't do feelings, so Brittany bottled everything up. Now, she let it all go. She wasn't lying to Santana when she said she wants to be with her as well, but now that there are feelings involved, it will be cheating. Brittany will not cheat on Artie. She remembers the look on his face when he thought she was cheating on him with Mike. She does not want to do that to him.

She feels her eyes watering.

That's the downside to feelings. They tend to hurt.

"Brittany?"

Brittany's eyes open and Quinn is standing next to her. Behind her, Sam is waiting for his girlfriend. Quinn looks worried.

"Hey Quinn."

"What happened? Is it Brianna?" Quinn asks, but Brittany shakes her head.

No. Brianna is still doing well in Columbus, and the other day, Brittany's mother was talking about moving to Columbus after all, but right now that doesn't matter. Santana left.

"Okay, then let's walk to the field together. Sam told me you got extra practise. Santana and I are being summoned by coach as well." She waves to Sam.

Brittany agrees and they make their way to football and cheerleading practise.

Santana doesn't show up.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Santana."

"There's nothing you can do, Kurt."

* * *

A week passes like that. Quinn feels like she's in the middle of a crossfire.

Santana has told her what happened, and Quinn thinks it's the best to not interfere, but her two best friends aren't speaking to each other. Brittany watches Santana from afar, and Santana avoids Brittany's gaze.

"What is up with our quarterback?" Sam asks her, but Quinn doesn't know what to tell him. The Cheerios are as confused as the Titans about Santana's behaviour.

Really.

The quarterback and the head cheerleader are both stuck in a rut. It's as if they broke up.

Well, Santana feels like they did.

Quinn doesn't want to interfere, but maybe she should.

* * *

"Oh no, Fabray, I know that look," Santana rolls her eyes when she sees one of her best friends approaching.

"Let's get straight to the point-"

"And I also know that overly sweet tone in your voice. What do you want?"

"The other day I saw Brittany trying to talk to you, but that didn't go well, cause the next thing I see is you being pissed," Quinn says.

"Oh no, this is an intervention," Santana rolls her eyes.

"Yes, this is, but I have to go to class now, so meet me in the choir room in three hours. You better be there."

* * *

Sometimes, Santana hates Quinn.

She should've known.

"Santana?"

Brittany S. Pierce entered the choir room with grace, her letterman jacket tied around her waist, so that she can show off her cat shirt. Those little things are typically Brittany and those little things make Santana love her even more.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Santana asks, but she already knows the answer. Quinn tricked them, as she usually does. So when Brittany tells her that Quinn asked her to meet her in the choir room, Santana isn't surprised. She also isn't surprised when Quinn doesn't show up.

After a while, it clicks for Brittany.

"Oh…"

"This is ridiculous. I don't need it," Santana turns to leave, but Brittany grabs her by the arm.

"Wait, Santana. We need to talk. I know you're only being so cold-hearted to me because I rejected you," she says, sounding desperate, "And I am sorry for that, but this is not a nice thing to do, Santana. I want to be your friend again."

"Oh yeah?" Santana breaks free out of Brittany's grip, but she doesn't leave. Instead she turns around to face Brittany and Brittany takes a step back when she sees the look on Santana's face. "What kind of friendship would that be? I told you I wanted to be with you. I begged you to love me back."

"And I do."

"But you still rejected me. You chose that… _that boy_ over me. You don't love him."

"Who says that I don't!" Brittany yells back. For the first time, she's not the calm, sweet girl, "You do not get to decide what I feel and who I love. Goddamnit Santana, I love you, but I am with Artie and I am not planning on breaking up with him. I'm happy with him and as my friend you should support me. Quinn does."

"Quinn is not in love with you," Santana grumbles, "When she's not with us, she spends her time getting lost in those big fishy lips. With her, it's different. We can't be like that, Brittany. We can't pretend I never told you I loved you and move on. We can't go back to gossiping about the glee club and braiding each other's hair. We are over."

Brittany's eyes start to water, but she doesn't leave. "Santana, we are never over."

Santana wants to tell them that they are, but honestly, deep inside she knows that there's a bit of truth in what Brittany said. They're still Brittany and Santana. They are only a bit lost right now.

But really, what would happen if they're friends again? They love each other, but they won't act on it? Do they go back to only sleeping together? Sure, Santana misses waking up next to Brittany, but they can't go back to that. Those stupid feelings prevent them.

"Look Santana, I want to be your friend again. I don't care if it's going to be awkward. I'm willing to take that risk for you, because you deserve it," Brittany moves closer to Santana, and she seems relieved when Santana doesn't move away, "We are never over, you got that? And I wasn't lying when I told you I love you. If Artie and I were ever to break up, I hope you'll be there for me. Friend of girlfriend, I take either."

Santana sniffs and- _oh, she's been crying the entire time. Great._

"Please, take that risk with me, but then again, should our friendship be a risk?" Brittany asks, and she looks so earnest. This girl. She wouldn't hurt a fly. That's another thing Santana loves about her.

"Okay?" Brittany reaches for Santana's hand.

"… Okay," Santana cries out and she takes it.

* * *

Artie and Brittany break up a couple of days later. Quinn is holding a crying Brittany. Santana sits next to them, frozen.

This was supposed to be a happy moment. She has dreamt of Brittany breaking it off with Artie. But in her dream, she would come over to Santana, kiss her till they both can't breathe, and Brittany would tell her she loves her. That she has always loved her.

Ever since their talk in the choir room, Santana tried not to act on her feelings, and Brittany didn't act on hers. It was a bit weird in the beginning, since the attraction is obviously there, but both girls realised that their friendship was more important.

And that's why she's as heartbroken as Brittany about Artie and Brittany's break up. Her best friend is crying. The girl she loves is crying.

Dating her will come later. For sure.

But first, Brittany needs some space.

* * *

Playing with Artie on the team is awkward. Brittany is pretty sure she never loved him, despite what she told Santana, but she really did like him.

Artie wants her back. He's even serenaded her in order to make her go to prom with him, but Brittany doesn't want to go to prom with him. She's planning on dancing with everyone's dates, so that will be fun. She's very looking forward to dancing with Mike again, and she also hopes Santana will be asked to the prom very soon so that she can steal her away as well.

Santana almost started dating David Karofsky, but in the end, Karofsky wasn't worth her time.

But the whole dancing with other people's dates isn't the only thing Brittany has planned for prom.

"Kurt, hey! Wait up!" Brittany runs after Kurt. She's just finished practise, so she's still a bit sweaty, but she didn't have time to shower. She needed to see Kurt as soon as possible. Ever since Kurt came back to McKinley, she's been thinking about this.

Kurt turns around to face her.

"Yes, Brittany?"

"So, remember how we once dated?" Brittany starts, and Kurt immediately looks around. No one has heard them anyway.

"You are not here to ask me to go to prom with you, because like I said during the dress shopping, I've got that covered."

"Oh no, don't worries," Brittany says sweetly, "I already have a date: everyone's dates! But I do need to ask you about prom."

"The dress is fine, Brittany. I managed to get it for half price after all."

"No, Kurt. I need your help with designing something. You're very creative, and so am I. We will work perfectly together."

* * *

Of course, Quinn is the first to notice the posters. She keeps track of this entire race since she's part of it, so when she stops mid-sentence, Santana doesn't think too much of it. It's probably another prom queen challenging Quinn to the crown. Quinn is still not over Zises trying to take over.

Santana's right, though. There's another upcoming queen.

"'Vote Brittany S. Pierce from Prom Queen'," Quinn reads aloud.

Santana takes a look at the posters as well and does a double take.

"Brittany is running for prom queen?" she asks, surprised. She looks around for more posters, but she doesn't get an answer to the question she wants to ask.

"It looks like it," Quinn says, looking unhappy. Brittany might be her friend, but it's still the crown Quinn's after.

But… who is running with her for Prom King?

* * *

 **I hope you don't mind I skipped the hurt locker, but I can't do that scene justice and I want to keep it as it is, since to this day, it still takes me breath away. Naya and Hemo, thanks for everything.**

 **And how "canon" is this canon rewrite now? Hmm, I don't know, but I am not going to let Dave Karofsky break both my ships in fanfic as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I wanted to have at least one of them run for Prom Queen.**

* * *

Popular kids tend to run a campaign to become prom royalty, that's a thing. That's why no one looks up when the quarterback decides to run for prom queen. There's only one thing they're wondering: who's the king?

"Okay, who is it?" Santana is the first one to actually ask Brittany.

"Who's what?"

"Who's your king?" Santana asks. She still hasn't found an accompanying prom king poster.

"Oh, no one," Brittany says happily, and Santana is confused. It must've shown, because Brittany elaborates: "I'm assuming you're talking about the prom thing? Well, Kurt helped me out with designing the posters, but he's not my king. He only helped me under the condition that I wouldn't steal _his_ date during prom, so he doesn't want to be my king anyway."

"But you're supposed to have a king."

"Am I? Rulebook doesn't say," Brittany winks, "I don't need a king to win. Now, if you excuse me, I have to find my campaign manager."

* * *

Kurt's been back at McKinley for a week, so he's surprised it took Santana seven whole days to finally ambush him, no matter the subject.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hello Santana, I've been waiting for you," Kurt says happily. He's too cheerful, but Santana doesn't scare him anymore. Over the past few months, he's gotten to know Santana like no other. Santana might pretend they're not friends, but Kurt doesn't feel the need to pretend. Santana's his friend, maybe even one of his best friends. Period.

"Why are you helping Brittany run for prom queen?" Santana asks, "And she has no king!"

"Brittany doesn't need a king, Santana," Kurt says, "But do I detect a little bit of jealousy? My, my, Santana Lopez is jealous of a non-existing king."

Santana turns a bit red, which is something Kurt never expected from Santana. Santana and embarrassment don't add up together, at least until today. "Santana, do _you_ have a date for prom?"

Santana turns even redder.

It's kind of endearing.

Not that Kurt would tell her that. He'd rather exit this room alive and well.

"Okay, you got me. Several guys asked me, but I turned them all down," Santana admits, "I'm pretending I'm too good for them, but honestly, I just want to go with Brittany."

"I'm going with Blaine. You can go with Brittany. Oh! We could double-date!" Kurt claps his hands, but Santana shakes her head.

"Look Kurt, the evil has been defeated for now. You're back at McKinley after Karofsky backed down, you're welcome, and you're showing off your gay ass to everyone. No one has burned a gay flag yet, but…" she trails off, looking nervous.

"You're not ready," Kurt says, and Santana nods.

"Honestly, I don't think I ever will. I'm not like you, Kurt," Santana says, "Like I said, you don't back down. At Dalton, you've grown more confident and you've brought that new-found confidence with you to McKinley. It's as if even the bullies know they shouldn't mess with you."

"Maybe you should transfer to Crawford for a couple of weeks," Kurt jokes, but Santana doesn't crack a smile.

"In all honesty, I know you might not want to hear me say "It get's better" again. I know you might want it to be better, but it's not. All I can do is wait, and all you can do is work on it. Just know that I'll be there waiting for you and I'll be there to help you. I can even ask Blaine if you need more people to talk to, and we could involve Brittany. You're not alone, and I know that's another overdone quote, but "It get's better" and "You're not alone" are overdone with a reason. It's because they're true and that's why people keep saying them."

It's silent for a while. Santana is deep in thought and Kurt's waiting for her to talk about it.

She does eventually.

"I want to be her king! Or queen, preferably. I want to be her prom queen."

Kurt smiles softly.

"I just want to be able to go to prom with the girl I love. I want to hold her hand. I want to have her pressed against me as we dance. I want her," Santana says.

"Well, who knows?"

* * *

Brittany doesn't need a king.

That's what she told her parents as well. Brianna is on a break, so she's back with dad in Lima. Even though Brittany hasn't missed the constant admiration for her sister, it's actually quite nice having the family back together. Her parents were very excited when Brittany told her about prom queen.

"You're the quarterback and soon, you'll be prom queen as well!" Pierce says proudly, as if he's forgotten that Brittany has tough competition. Quinn is one of them. They were on the brink of a so called "cat fight", but they came to the conclusion that they'd rather stay friends and support each other.

"I still think it's weird you have no king, Brittany. I know you and, uhm, Artie broke up, but you said he asked you to prom. Why didn't you say yes? Artie might get votes since he's in a wheelchair. You two can win!"

"Mom, I said it before, I don't need a king" _or queen_ "to win."

"Well I think it's wonderful," Brianna says, and Brittany does a double take. Did her sister just compliment her? "Who needs a king when they can watch the queen conquer? Brit-Brit, you're going stag, and you don't care about the guy who will win prom king. You don't need a man."

"Oh sweetheart, if you're so sure about it," Whitney kisses Brittany's head, "We'll root for you either way. Oh dear lord, people will probably spread rumours saying you're a lesbian, but just ignore those."

Brittany pulls away. "What?"

"Brittany, you're a young, attractive, sport-orientated woman, running for prom queen without a man. People will start talking."

"Let them talk," Brittany shrugs.

Pierce looks unsure. "So you don't mind people thinking you're gay?"

Brittany shakes her head.

"Then yeah, let them talk."

Brianna starts talking about dinner and that's that. Brittany excuses herself and goes upstairs. In her room, she falls back on her bed and she starts to think. She really doesn't think it's a bad thing people will think she's gay.

Brittany wonders if she is.

She's been so busy with football, glee, and Santana that she barely had time to think about it. The thought of bisexuality had crossed her mind, but it was in the middle of practise and when Artie ran into Finn with his wheelchair, all her attention went to that.

She did like Artie. She liked being with him.

But she already told Santana she loved her.

So what if she's bicurious?

She made a promise with Santana not to talk about what happened between them, but maybe she should break that promise. After all, she's almost completely over Artie and she definitely does not want him back. And after all, Santana is still there.

But what is she supposed to do? She can't just call her up and say: "Hey, random question, but I think I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual, so are you a lesbian?"

Santana doesn't have a date to prom yet.

Brittany doesn't need a king, or queen, but who says she doesn't need a date after all?


	9. Chapter 9

"Could you repeat that?" a dumbfounded Santana asks.

"With pleasure," Brittany says happily, "Santana Diabla Lopez, do you want to go to prom with me?"

A part of Santana feels like she wants to launch her body towards the sun and die, but the other part of her can't believe this is happening.

"Santana?" Brittany asks, looking hopeful. She even bought Santana a corsage.

"Brittany, I'd love to, but…"

But she's not ready.

She knows that Kurt's already taking a huge risk by taking another boy with him to prom, but Santana taking a girl with her? She is not ready to take such a risk. She originally planned on going with Quinn and Sam as the awkward third wheel, but now Brittany has asked her.

"But?"

"But I'm not ready," Santana admits, "Remember what I said at the lockers a couple of weeks ago?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to-" "I know, but what I said about being afraid of the talks and the looks… I am really not ready to do that. I want to, but I can't."

Brittany's face falls for a moment, but she quickly composes herself. "That's okay. Take whatever time you need. So let me rephrase my question: Santana Diabla Lopez, do you want to go to prom with me as friends? The corsage is friendly as well."

Brittany is looking at Santana, expectantly.

Santana cracks a smile.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"Brittany?" Brianna slowly opens the door, "Can I talk to you?"

Brittany hides her confusion and makes room for her. She pats the empty spot on her bed next to her.

"What's up, Bri-Bri?"

When Brianna sits down next to her sister, Brittany sees the guilty look on her face.

"Brianna, what is it?"

"Britt, it is pretty sure that I'm staying in Columbus, so the living conditions of our family aren't ideal."

"I am aware," Brittany says, not liking where this is going.

Brianna takes a deep breath. "Okay, I am just going to say it: mom and dad want to move the family to Columbus permanently, but you're obviously stopping them. So I overheard mom telling dad that you need to make sure the Titans win the big game, otherwise you're leaving."

"The one against Carmel?" Brittany asks, alarmed. She suddenly feels the panic rise. Carmel High is a fucking machine. Since Brittany is part of the New Directions, she knows it like no other. Vocal Adrenaline might kick their asses.

But what many do not know is that their football team, the Carmel Camels, is as ruthless as their glee club. The Carmel Camels, which is the actual name, is as motivated as Vocal Adrenaline, and the football coach is known for crushing rocks with his teeth.

Okay, the last one has never been proved, but with the power of the Camels, Brittany wouldn't be surprised if it's actually true.

"If you win, they might think it over and look for other options. If you lose, you need to start packing. I am so sorry, Brittany," Brianna says solemnly.

"I have to beat the Camels?"

"No worries, Brit-Brit, you've been leading this team with excellent power, I believe in you," Brianna quickly tells her.

"Again… I have to beat the Camels? The fucking Camels?"

"… yes."

"I have to call Santana."

* * *

By the time Brittany and Santana arrive at school, the prom is already in full swing. They spot their friends. Quinn and Sam are already kissing. Tina and Mike are talking with Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes is showing off her dress to Jesse. Puck and Artie are discussing something, and Santana is pretty sure it's about alcohol. The New Directions are all looking quite happy to be there.

"Hi Santana, nice to see you again," Blaine says.

"Yeah, hi," Santana says back. She's a bit preoccupied right now. Ever since Brittany showed up on her doorstep, wearing a beautiful green dress, mismatched chain earrings, and a matching headband with a little top hat on it, she's been preoccupied. Brittany's even wearing red heels. Normally, that's Santana's forte.

She already knew about the dress, since she went shopping for it with Kurt, Brittany, Tina, and Lauren, but actually seeing it finished is wonderful.

"Hi!" Brittany says loudly, causing others to look, "Are you ready to party!" She turns to Santana and whispers: "Since you do not want to dance with me, is it okay if I still steal other people's dates?"

Santana nods absently.

"Oh, and did I tell you that you look beautiful, because you do!"

Friendly, Santana keeps reminding herself. This is a friendly prom date.

Easier said than done, because watching Brittany dance with everyone else, does kind of hurt. She even convinced Kurt to let her steal his date after all. Everyone's laughing when Brittany starts to dance with everyone. Mike is a bit overwhelmed, and Tina isn't amused, but Brittany is very happy being around people she loves.

Santana hopes the Titans will win the game.

Brittany belongs here. McKinley is her school, and she's the best quarterback this shit school has ever seen.

"If only she'd dance with you, right?" Santana hears. Quinn sits down in the seat next to her's. Her lips are all kissed out and Sam, who's talking to Mike, is looking smug. At least, she gets to kiss the person she loves in public.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Quinn. I am not dancing with her, it's too risky. For all four of us."

"I wish this world didn't suck," Quinn sighs sadly.

"I wish a lot of things," Santana says.

Brittany makes her way to her friend, laughing. "Oh my god, that Mike can dance"! she says, looking incredibly happy, "Do you think Mr. Schue will let us dance again during Nationals?"

"Only if he's not too busy kissing Rachel and Finn's asses."

Brittany frowns. "Isn't that illegal, since he's an adult?"

"Figuratively speaking, Brittany," Quinn tells her.

"Quinn!" Brittany says happily, "You finally are here without Sam! You also look wonderful. Everyone looks wonderful, especially my date." She winks to Santana and Quinn grins. Santana tries not to blush.

"Well Brittany," Quinn holds out her hand, "May the best prom queen win."

Brittany shakes it. "Good luck!"

* * *

That didn't go as planned.

Brittany is standing on the stage, looking at Quinn with wide eyes. Quinn has her head in her hands. The other nominees are standing awkwardly on the stage with them. Brittany looks to the audience and searches for Santana.

Santana's turned towards the door Kurt used to flee the gym. Blaine followed suit. When Santana turns back to the stage, Brittany can feel her heart breaking. Santana looks as devastated as her.

"Excuse me," Brittany says to the others and she jumps off the stage and runs towards Santana.

"Brittany… they… this school…"

"I know," Brittany squeezes her hand, and for once, Santana doesn't seem to care that they're in public.

The other glee club members start to talk among themselves, trying to figure out what to do. Sam and Quinn also leave the stage. Puck and Lauren are still frozen in shock.

"Come on," Brittany drags Santana with her out of the gym. The two girls run through the hallways of their school, looking for their friend.

* * *

 **I guess that's not the ending you expected, eh :)**

 **I mean, at this point I don't even know how canon my canon rewrite is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And so, we end our prom race.**

* * *

Brittany and Santana find Kurt. His eyes are red from crying, but it looks as if he's calmed down. Blaine's sitting on the ground next to him.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Santana asks worriedly.

"I will be," Kurt says weakly, but then he turns to Brittany and he looks guilty, "Oh god, Brittany, I stole your crown. And Quinn's. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Brittany reassures him, "You didn't want to. Quinn will understand as well."

"Kurt, you're our friend. That stupid plastic crown isn't as important," Santana adds, and Kurt smiles.

"I am your friend after all?" Kurt says, feigning innocence. Of course, even when he's down, he still has the time to be snarky towards Santana.

"Monday, the glee guys and I will talk to coach about this. We need to teach the Titans about inclusivity and acceptance," Brittany says seriously.

"Thank you, Brittany."

"What are you going to do?" Santana asks Kurt.

Kurt sighs deeply. "I've come to the decision to get back in there to get coronated. Blaine and I talked about it, and I'm gonna show them that if they want to give me a crown, they better give me a fabulous one."

"Wow," Brittany says in admiration.

"Ladies, if you could excuse us?" Blaine asks them, and Brittany nods immediately.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Brittany grabs Santana's hand again and Blaine smiles knowingly. Santana doesn't even mind that he's the fourth person to know now.

Hand in hand, Brittany and Santana make their way back to the gym.

"Santana, I do not want to go back in there."

"Me neither, Britt."

Instead, they walk to the place they call home in this school: the choir room. Sure, they might both be on sports teams and they both enjoy leading those teams, but glee club is home.

"I can't believe people can be so cruel," Brittany says sadly, "I know that they're cowards, because they hide behind a secret ballot, but why?" She sits down on the piano bench and it's clear that she's waiting for Santana to join her, but Santana has other things on her mind.

She takes a deep breath and says: "Brittany, remember what I said about us?"

"That we're awesome, or that you want us to be girlfriends?" Brittany asks.

"Both, I guess, but most importantly the latter," Santana says nervously.

Brittany furrows her brow. "I thought we weren't going to talk about it. You insisted we wouldn't talk about that."

"I know," Santana says quietly, not meeting Brittany's eyes, "And that was a mistake. I'm so sorry for that. We should talk about it, because I know you want to, but I made sure you'd suppress your feelings and that- that was not a great thing to do."

"Wait," Santana can hear Brittany get up, "Not that I don't like it, but where is this coming from?"

 _Because of everything? Because you're my best friend? Because you said we're never over, and I want that to be true? Because I am pretty sure I am a lesbian, and I still need to accept that, but with you by my side I know I will? Because Kurt just had to go through that, and even though I'm afraid of the talks and the looks and what my abuela will say, I still want to be with you? Because if that were to happen to me, I know you'll be standing next to me no matter what?_

 _Because I love you?_

"Santana?"

Santana has so many reasons.

Instead she says: "Because I want to dance with you at my junior prom, but I don't want to go back in there."

To that, Brittany smiles widely. "Who says we need to go back in there in order to dance?" She curtsies, holding her beautiful green dress, and says: "Santana, may I have this dance?"

Before Santana can answer, Brittany takes her hand and holds her waist.

"Follow my lead."

She doesn't need to say it again.

The two of them dance around the choir room. There's no music, but who needs music? There's music in the gym, but Brittany's right: they don't have to go back there. Kurt will understand why they aren't there to watch his coronation.

Santana is looking at Brittany, who is smiling through the entire dance. Brittany twirls Santana around and Santana laughs when she almost slips, but Brittany catches her.

"I am so out of practise," Santana jokes.

"Well, then I guess we have to do this more often," Brittany says as they continue to dance.

Santana dips Brittany and they dance more. Brittany's also right about this. They really should dance more often. They dance a lot together in glee club, but not like this. During glee, Santana doesn't press Brittany against her, and Brittany doesn't place her hand on Santana's shoulder. This is way better.

"Brittany?" Santana takes a deep breath. What she's about to say might change everything, but Santana wants it to change.

"Yes?"

"I know I might not be completely ready to go public with this, but I want you."

"Yes?" Brittany's smile grows wider.

"And I know I said I wanted this to be a friendly date, but I was lying. I really, really want this to be an actual date."

"Okay," Brittany says. She sounds as hopeful as Santana, which is a relief.

"Can I kiss you?"

Before Santana can blink, Brittany kisses her. Santana takes that as a yes. Santana closes her eyes and kisses back. They've kissed before, but this is different. For the first time, Santana understands the cheesy descriptions of kisses, but she also thinks they're wrong.

People say that kissing the person you love is like fireworks go off all around you, and sure, kissing Brittany is like fireworks, but it's also more. Who needs fireworks when you can have this?

Brittany's hand is still resting on Santana's shoulder. She's still pressed against Santana. This is way better than kissing anyone else.

This is love.

* * *

The two of them sneak out of the school. Santana sends a quick text to Quinn, asking about Kurt. Quinn's reply is very positive, so Brittany and Santana know that Kurt really doesn't mind them sneaking away at his coronation.

Then again, Kurt might be snarky, but Santana knows by now that he's also a huge sap. He will understand that they needed some time.

"Where are we going?"

"My place," Brittany opens the car door for Santana. They've been dating for less than ten minutes, and it already feels like it's always been like this. "Mom is out with some of her only friends from Lima and Bri-Bri and dad are obviously still in Columbus."

"And what are we going to do at your place?" Santana asks before stepping into the car.

"Whatever we want to do, Santana," Brittany says and she shuts the door behind Santana. Then, she slips in the driver's seat and starts the engine. Of course, there's a small Titans banner in Brittany's car. "We can have our own prom after party."

"Sweet," Santana says, "I didn't want to go to Berry's after party anyway."

Brittany can't stop smiling while driving out of the McKinley parking lot. "We're girlfriends, Santana, actual girlfriends! We're dating!"

"You don't think we're taking things too far at a fast pace, right?" Santana asks Brittany, _her girlfriend_ , to be sure.

"Do you?" Brittany asks.

Santana shakes her head.

"Great, neither do I," Brittany sounds relieved, "Honestly Santana, even before we were officially dating, with other words, fifteen minutes ago, I've always felt this close to you. You're my best friend. I just get to add the 'girl-' part to the word now. Best girlfriend."

"You're my best girlfriend too, Britt."

Together, they drive off to Brittany's house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yesterday, KAYE's Honey unexpectedly started playing on Spotify. What a great song.**

* * *

Dating Brittany S. Pierce is everything Santana has ever dreamt of.

Brittany is the best best girlfriend ever, and Santana wants to shout it from the rooftops. Well, maybe not yet, but she's told three people (Kurt, Quinn, Blaine) and Santana doesn't care if she's annoying them, but she'll never get tired of telling them that she loves Brittany.

Kurt thinks it's "cute" that Santana is so open like that, but what can Santana say?

Brittany's changed her. Brittany is able to look past her cold façade. Brittany makes her legs go jelly, as cheesy as it sounds. Brittany is the reason she doesn't mind being into girls, because who needs a guy when you can have someone like Brittany Susan Pierce?

Santana really wants to tell people.

It scares her.

But she can't explain the feeling. It's not that she isn't afraid anymore. She knows very well how McKinley treats its LGBTQ students, but Brittany is worth the fight, especially since they'll fight together and they know the glee club will have their backs.

* * *

It all started with Sam. At least, that's what Brittany thinks.

A few days after prom, Santana asked over her best friends for a movie night. Her parents weren't home, so why not? Of course, love tends to ruin people's plans, because both Kurt and Quinn brought their boyfriends along.

And Sam doesn't know.

In the privacy of Santana's home, Kurt and Blaine are free to be themselves. Quinn and Sam are always able to be open about their relationship, and Brittany knows Quinn loves Sam, but she just wished she hadn't brought him along.

She could feel Santana's fingertips reaching for her hand a couple of times, but every time Brittany wanted to take her hand, Santana would pull away, looking unsure. It's not that Sam's a homophobe (Kurt and Blaine were literally making out in front of him, and Sam didn't even blink), but it's weird.

Brittany… Brittany is strangely enough at ease with herself. She knows that it'll be tough, but if her teammates don't accept that their quarterback is bisexual, then it's their own fault if they decide to quit the winning team.

But who cares about the team? Santana is all that matters.

A couple of days later, Santana surprises her.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asks. Santana threw her off-guard by her sudden revelation.

"Yes," Santana nods happily, "Yes, I am definitely sure."

Brittany basically jumps on her girlfriend and kisses her, and Santana happily kisses her back.

"Everything will change," Brittany reminds her.

Santana nods, but she's still happy. "As long as you're changing with me, I will be fine. We will be fine."

* * *

Most of Brittany's days are filled with glee club rehearsal and football practise. That's what happens when your glee club might become National champion in New York City.

The Camels game is also coming up, and coach Beiste is overly anxious.

"Yo coach, why the stress?" Amizio asks, "We got the best coach and quarterback in this goddamn country. Those llamas can't get to us."

"Camels," Puck corrects him, but Amizio doesn't care.

"Guys, I am grateful for your believe in me and your support, but the Camels are out for the kill," Brittany reminds her team, but apart from the glee guys, no one is familiar with Carmel. Just because the Titans are absolutely killing it this year, doesn't mean they'll win. And then again, for Brittany this game means more.

Her parents are coming to see her, and they're expecting a big win. Otherwise, she and Santana will have to try long distance.

"Two more laps around the field. GO!" coach Beiste blows her whistle and the others start to run, or wheel in Artie's case.

At the end of those laps, most of the players are tired. They've been training for hours and so far coach Beiste has only allowed one break. She must be really anxious about the game against the Camels.

"Pierce, practise your pitch!" she yells from across the field. Brittany salutes her coach. Brittany's pitching is fine, but she knows that her upper-hand pitch might need some improvement. She finds a spot on the field and gets in position.

Artie hands her a ball and they smile towards each other. It's still a bit weird between the two of them, but it's okay.

Brittany throws a couple of times, and coach Beiste watches her play.

"Pierce!" she yells, sounding a little bit stressed, "When you use your upper-hand pitch, it seems like you're having problems throwing straight."

Brittany looks across the field and she sees that coach Sylvester and the Cheerios have arrived for their practise. When Santana sees her, she blows a kiss. Brittany winks.

"I'm also having problems being straight, coach!" she yells back to her coach.

Behind coach Beiste, Artie's jaw drops.

Others are speechless- except for Quinn. It looks like she has to restrain herself from laughing. Santana smiles, pretending to know nothing.

Coach Beiste blinks a couple of times, trying to find the appropriate words to react.

"Wait, for real?" Sam asks, taking in the information.

"Yes Evans, for real. Now pass me another ball, cause coach is right," Brittany says, "I can't throw straight, so I need to practise to get bi."

"Wow, Pierce, who's the lucky chick?" Karofsky asks.

Brittany turns to Santana and blows even more air kisses to her girlfriend, who gladly accepts them. "Love you too!" she yells and other Cheerios are a bit shocked by the sudden coming out, but Brittany and Santana don't care for now.

* * *

Brittany's been dropping subtle hints for weeks now, but her mother doesn't seem to notice.

She doesn't notice the flyers advertising Nationals littered around the house, or she doesn't hear Brittany sing in her room from the top of her lungs. Maybe she doesn't care, but Brittany keeps on trying.

"Mom!" she yells loudly from her room, "I'm going to Santana's later today. We need to rehearse for glee club!"

"Okay sweetheart," Whitney yells back, and Brittany once again wonders if she's really heard what Brittany said.

Her parents know about glee club and about Nationals, since it's pretty hard to miss that Brittany's packing a suitcase for New York. Brittany just doesn't think they get how important it is. Brittany is the reigning quarterback, and she is not planning on stepping down, but she is also part of the New Directions and her song about a plastic cup might be the winner. She knows it's a simple song, but she worked hard on it and it made Santana smile.

Coach Beiste has given the glee club members on the team time off to rehearse for glee, since coach Beiste is one of the few who care about the glee club. Nationals is before the Camels game, so she expects better action of the team after the Nationals win, so she even stimulates the glee club members on the team to rehearse for glee.

Karofsky and Z aren't as bad as they used to, but sometimes they still claim that glee club turns people gay.

When Brittany's phone rings, and she sees that it's Santana calling, she wonders if they were right after all.

* * *

 **Time for New York!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh boy, surprise update? I was planning to post this chapter on Saturday, but I got the news that I finally passed all my exams. A year too late, but I finally did it! So why not post another chapter? (** **forabeatofadrum tumblr com/post/161857876908/unicorns-love-me-so-i-was-going-through-my-doodle**

 **Speaking of my exams.. I, uhm, may have drawn Brittany again during one of them.**

* * *

"GUYS! WE'RE IN NEW YORK!" Rachel yells before the plane even hits the ground. A couple of other passengers turn to look at her, some amused and others irritated.

"If you start singing now, I'll kick you off the plane," Puck grumbles. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's afraid of flying. Finn rolls his eyes at his friend.

"Of course I won't, because I will have to rest my voices. Yes, voices in a plural form, because we all know I tend to have different kind of voices with my range," Rachel says. She continues to tell anyone who's interested (only Finn) about her vocal routine and her vocal practises. Santana doesn't care. She's sitting next to Brittany, who's looking outside.

"The plane is landing," she says softly. Brittany's completely mesmerised by the view. Santana has flown before, since part of her family lives in Puerto Rico, but this is the first time Brittany's up in the air.

"Look at that, Santana!" Brittany sounds very excited, it's very cute. "The buildings are getting bigger and bigger. That is New York we're looking at. We're out of the state, Santana, and we're in a huge city. It's even bigger than Columbus."

She turns back to Santana and there's a huge smile on her face. Santana never pegged Brittany as someone who's interested in big cities, but the way Brittany's voice changes when she talks about everything she saw when she looked outside confirms that she's very happy.

"Seatbelts on!" Mr. Schue yells.

It's time for New York.

* * *

" _Now_ we're in New York, Berry," Santana says when they get out of the taxi. The hotel isn't very expensive, but who cares? They're a small glee club on a budget, and it's already pretty amazing that a small glee club is in New York in the first place.

When Mr. Schue tells them that Kurt has to stay with the girls and Brittany with the guys, there's some confusion.

"Right, because I'm really planning on having some rough and kinky gay sex with all my straight friends," Kurt rolls his eyes.

Mr. Schue turns red from embarrassment, but then he says that rules are rules, so Brittany takes her suitcase and follows the guys.

She isn't separated from Santana for long, because they have a small get together in someone's room. Mr. Schue tells them to stay inside to write songs, but Quinn has other ideas.

After doing an amazing number in Central Park and other places (it's New York, people are used to weird acts in the city), they decide to split up. Santana happily takes Brittany's hand.

"Let's explore the city!"

The two of them say their goodbyes to the others and they reassure Tina that they'll be back in the hotel in two hours. The first thing Santana does is buying them another ice cream, because why not?

Sure, they're here for a competition, but that doesn't mean they can't have fun. Santana's pretty sure Rachel is crying in front of a Broadway theatre at the exact same moment.

New York is a big city, so they can't go very far. After an hour of just walking around and enjoying being able to hold hands, they find themselves in Central Park again. They don't mind that much. After all, it's a sunny day and Brittany bought them more food, so it's ideal.

"I am going to ask you something and it might sound random, but I have to," Brittany suddenly says.

"Shoot."

"What are your plans for college?"

Santana was about to take a bite from her bagel, but she stops. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Have you thought about it yet?" Brittany asks her girlfriend.

"Have you?" Santana asks instead of answering, because truth to be told, she hasn't.

"Sort of," Brittany doesn't meet Santana's eyes, "But I don't know if I- I mean- but maybe… My parents obviously want me to continue to Pierce Legacy, since it's pretty sure Brianna will get a scholarship to OSU later, so they hope for a football scholarship."

"So, are you trying to figure out what team you want to join?" Santana asks. She knows Brittany doesn't like the pressure of her parents, but she also knows Brittany loves playing and being the quarterback.

"No. I mean, I don't want a football scholarship," Brittany admits. She puts down her smoothie and hides her face behind her hands. "Is that a bad thing?"

Santana doesn't think. She immediately wraps her arms around Brittany "Oh Britt. No, it's completely okay."

"Is it though?" Brittany asks sadly, "Because even though coach hasn't told us, it's pretty certain that there will be hidden football scouts at the Camels game and I know my parents are just waiting for me to impress them- and oh, I will. I will kick the Camels' asses, but I don't want those people to recruit me, but if we win the game, they will and my parents will find out. How am I supposed to turn them down?"

Santana wants to tell Brittany that she can just tell them no, or that she can go against her parents' wishes. But it's not that simple.

Because after Santana got to meet Brittany, Santana googled her. The Pierce Legacy is huge. The Pierces have been excellent at sports for years. It's in their blood. Brianna will probably continue its Legacy, but that doesn't mean Brittany can just throw it away.

Both of them are Pierces.

"Brittany, if I may ask, where's this coming from?"

Brittany sighs. "I don't know if you noticed, but during our walk, we passed Juilliard."

And it clicks for Santana.

"I just want to be happy," Brittany tells her.

"Aren't you happy now?" Santana asks worriedly. She doesn't want Brittany to unhappy.

"I am!" Brittany immediately says, "Don't worry. I am happy. You being my best girlfriend makes me happy, but I want my future to be happy as well, and maybe Juilliard will make me happy since it is a great dance school. But that won't happen. Hell, I don't even remember following dance lessons, so I have nothing to show them. I never joined a dance organisation, I never danced in a show. Kurt and Rachel are already collecting credits for their Broadway dreams, but they can do that. I don't have the time."

"You've got Sectionals," Santana reminds her.

Brittany snorts. Santana doesn't like it. She's not used to Brittany sounding bitter. "Yeah, right. One small show choir performance. We didn't even win that one, not really. We tied."

"We still made it Regionals! And now we're in the big city for Nationals."

"I know… but even so. I won't get in."

Not if Santana has anything to say about it.

* * *

"I'll be right back," Santana says. The other girls and Kurt nod and continue their gossip evening. Santana leaves the room and turns a couple of corners till she finds the right door.

She bangs on it a couple of time, and she's probably annoying every guest staying on this floor, but she couldn't care less. Mr. Schue better opens the door.

"Santana, is everything all right?" he asks, confused.

"No, but you can change that for me," she spits out, "It's very simple. I know you will probably pick one of Rachel or Finn's songs, and that is fine by me, but you will give Brittany another dance solo. No ifs, no buts. She will dance at Nationals."

Mr. Schue's too flabbergasted to speak. Santana decides that her work is done.

"Have a nice evening."

* * *

 **Anyway, since I still haven't figured out if there's a way you can reply to reviews, let's do it this way. First of all, thank you all so much for the reviews, I never expected it. Also, thanks for the follows and favourites. It's amazing to see some people review multiple times.**

 **To the ones trash-talking about the Pierces: yeah, what an assholes. I felt kind of bad for giving Brittany a hard time, but I felt like there needed to be an underlying story, not only "oh wow Britt is a quarterback how cool!". Also, Brittany's sister has always fascinated me, ju** **st like Mercedes's brother. While some glee characters get to have their family on screen, it's sometimes strange to remember that they exist.**

 **About the first "on screen (on paper?)" kiss: Ah well, as some of you already suspected, Santana was kind of a mess afterwards. But even though I don't like Sexy, it was a turning point for the ship and especially for Santana's identity.**

 **To the Quick shipper: Oops? I'm sorry? I had already written most of it, and I decided that I didn't want to get into the whole Finn x Rachel x Quinn x Puck x Lauren x Artie x Joe x Sam x 'idek anymore' love nonagon that glee gave us in season 1, 2, 3, and 5, so I just kept it with Fabrevans.**

 **To BrittanaLove93: I am still bitter they didn't win Prom Royalty in season 3. Brittany would've been a great King, but then again, she also would've been a great Queen.**

 **To pinkmatter528: Brittany has always been allowed to be in glee, but her parents simply don't care. Brittany wants to dance. Brittany is open about it (see end of last chapter), but it almost feels like her parents don't even know she's on glee until Brittany mentions it once again. Then, their common reaction is: "Oh, that's nice, sweetie. What do you think of coach Beiste's new training regime?" or something similar like this. To them, it's nothing big, so when Brittany does mention it, it's a rare thing. Only now with Nationals approaching, she really wants anyone to acknowledge it a bit more, but alas.**

 **To the lone Pezberry shipper: Cool story, bro. They do have more duets in glee, yeah, and they are all really great. Still not canon though, but I guess they're more canon than "Brattana".**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh no, there are two more chapters left. That feels so weird.**

 **To BrittanaLove93: Saying that you feel like a proud mom makes me very happy, because I feel the same. Oh, these girls have had one hell of year, and it isn't even over yet.**

 **To playitcool: I know, right?**

* * *

Brittany gets the dance solo. In fact, it's a solo. Dancing with Mike was great and Brittany would do it again in a heartbeat, but she's on her own. The New Directions start with a duet, but after that they'll move to a huge upbeat group number. Brittany will dance the entire time.

She knows Santana arranged it, but Santana pretends she knows nothing.

Their second day in New York is one big rehearsal day and Brittany wonders why they hadn't decided on the set list before they got to New York.

Their third day is Nationals day. They hired a bus service and they drove to the venue. After costumes and make-up, it was time for the show.

Vocal Adrenaline was amazing.

"Okay, it could've been worse," Rachel says, but she sounds nervous.

They go backstage and get ready. Brittany is stretching and Santana's watching her.

"What?" Brittany tries not to blush. "You're distracting me."

Santana smiles. "Did I already tell you that I love you?"

"Yes, but you can tell me that again?"

"I love you."

* * *

She watches Finn and Rachel kiss. All the other glee club members have her back turned to them, but Brittany is dance-ready. It's silent for a while, but then there's applause and the music starts again. Next to her, Santana turns around and starts to sing.

Brittany knows it's her time to dance.

She dances during the entire song. Originally, she was going to have singing parts as well, but she gave them to Kurt. Brittany wanted to focus on her dance only. She moves from glee club member to glee club member. All of them have small dance parts, but Brittany is their cue. Brittany is leading them.

Jesse asked Mr. Schue to film the performance.

Brittany takes Santana's hand and dances with her. Rachel has the lead and Brittany takes Santana with her to the centre of the stage.

The song is about to wrap up and Brittany looks to her audience one last time. She's looking for someone, but a part of her already knows they won't be there. Yet, she can't help but hope. Quinn has told her how her mother showed up out of the blue at Regionals to support her daughter, so who knows?

But as she scans the audience, Brittany notices that her family is nowhere to be seen. This isn't like one of those movies where family members finally see their child's dream and potential and where they realise they've been wrong to push the children in another direction. She's disappointed for sure, but she can't dwell on it. She has a dance to finish. The song is coming to an end and Santana lets go of Brittany. It's time for her spectacular ending.

When the song ends, the audience erupts in cheers.

They did it.

* * *

The New Directions didn't even place. Brittany's family did not show up.

Santana wakes up on their fourth day in New York, feeling bitter. She's already yelled to Rachel and Finn. They all go downstairs for breakfast and there's tension. Jesse makes it clear that he's not happy with Rachel and Finn and starts a small argument.

This is not how their trip is supposed to end.

Santana refuses to end it like this.

After breakfast, everyone leaves the hotel. It's as if they all can't stand the current atmosphere. Mr. Schue tells them the flight back home takes off around 8, so he wants all of them back at the hotel around 4. That still leaves them with enough time.

Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Quinn, and Sam group together and decide to go to Time's Square, just to take in the view again.

"This sucks," Kurt tells Santana on their way to Time's Square.

Santana nods bitterly.

"But this trip was amazing," Kurt says, and Santana must admit that Kurt does not seem bitter at all. Sure, he's as disappointed as everyone else, but this is New York.

"I guess."

"I wanna go here later, and so does-" Kurt stops mid-sentence, but Santana doesn't mind him mentioning Rachel. She's still mad at her and Finn, but life continues.

Santana looks behind her. Sam and Brittany are talking to each other and it seems like they're having a discussion about pet names, while a bemused looking Quinn follows them.

"Brittany likes Juilliard, but she doesn't know how to get in. She's got nothing to show them," Santana tells Kurt. She doesn't know why, since it's Brittany's story to tell, but maybe Kurt knows what to do.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Brittany and Juilliard?"

"Yes, Brittany and Juilliard," Santana says, sounding a little bit defensive, "Got a problem with that?"

"No, for my part she could be a mathematical genius at MIT, and I'd still support her. We're in glee together. I just never considered it," Kurt answers, "But you're right. She can dance."

Kurt stops and turns around.

"Hey!" he yells to the others, "We gotta make a detour."

Santana knows what he's planning.

"A detour?" Quinn asks, "Why?"

Santana turns around as well. "Because one of us is not leaving without pamphlets and information about her dream school."

Brittany's eyes widen. "Oh no, no, no, guys I appreciate it, but…" she tries to protest, but Kurt and Santana are having none of it.

"Santana, lead the way," Kurt says.

"With pleasure."

* * *

Put on nice clothes x

Santana's staring at her phone. It is a simple text message from her girlfriend, but it is also very vague.

Altho you'll look nice in anything xx

And another one.

Meet me in the lobby in half an hour xxx

And another one!

After hanging around on Time's Square for a while, they made their way back to the hotel. Brittany immediately told Santana that she has to go to her room, so Santana just followed Kurt and Quinn to the girls' room. That's when she got the text message.

"Kurt, I am going to need your fashion advice," she yells to her friend, "And Quinn, can I use your fancy make-up kit? I think my best girlfriend is taking me out on a date."

* * *

Brittany is standing in the lobby, holding flowers. When Santana sees her, she feels like it's prom all over again. Santana was lucky to find out that she had some fancy clothes with her, but it's nothing compared to Brittany.

She's wearing a blue long-sleeved dress, a shiny head band, and Santana's happy to see that her cat-earrings are back.

"Hi!" Brittany says cheerfully when she spots Santana gaping at her, "You look wonderful. I got you flowers. Or actually, Sam got you flowers, since I was too busy with my hair, but he bought them for me to give it to you."

"Flowers for me?" Santana asks and takes the flowers. No one has ever given her flowers before.

"Flowers for you," Brittany says. She holds out her arm. "Shall we?"

Santana takes it.

They walk out of the hotel and run into a couple of others.

"Where are you two going?" Mercedes asks, looking impressed when she sees them.

"Oh, I am taking Santana out on a lunch date," Brittany tells them and Santana can't believe it. They are going out on a date and it's not at Breadstix?

"Well, have fun you two!" Tina says excitedly.

Artie nods as well and Santana feels relieved. Apparently, Artie isn't going to try to stop them in order to get Brittany back.

"We'll be back before four, so tell Mr. Schue not to worry. Our phones are on!" Brittany tells them as they continue to walk. And with that, they decide they're free to go. They walk through the streets on New York together.

Santana has no idea where they're going or when Brittany planned this, but she isn't complaining when Brittany opens the door to a small lunch room.

They take their seats and someone brings them a vase for Santana's flowers.

Twenty minutes pass and Santana is positive that this is the best food she's ever eaten. Breadstix can't compare to this.

"We should do the pasta thing!" Brittany suggests out of nowhere.

Santana turns red at the thought of it. "We're in public."

"It's New York," Brittany points out, "These people must be used to crazy tourists doing stuff like this. Santana, we're going home in a couple of hours and you know what they say, right? Go big or go home."

"Then let's do the pasta thing!"

It's messy, but it's worth it. By the time their lips meet, they are laughing. Other people obviously look at them, but Brittany's right. Go big or go home, and since they're already planning on going home, they're going big. They're on a date after all.

"This is wonderful," Santana says afterwards.

"So, you're no longer disappointed about the trip? Is this the ending you wanted?" Brittany asks her.

"Are you kidding me? Of course this is the ending I wanted!" Santana leans in to kiss Brittany again. Brittany doesn't mind. "Thank you so much."

"No, thank _you_ ," Brittany says, "Thanks for basically forcing me to go to Juilliard to ask for information. I think you're right about this."

"So you're going to read the booklets?"

"Hell yeah!" Brittany exclaims, "I sure will. Honestly, Santana, it is scary to think about it, since people have always wanted a football scholarship for me, but what's the harm? I have to admit that I still don't know if I should do it, because the Legacy is a thing, but it wouldn't hurt to read a couple of booklets, right? I want to find my future happiness."

"You want to go to Juilliard? Or to any dance school in general?" Santana asks.

"Well, yeah…"

"Then screw the Legacy, Brittany."

* * *

They are back in Lima, and the glee club is obviously in a bit of an impasse after everything that's happened. The so-called The Kiss That Missed is already on YouTube, but luckily, so is Brittany's dance solo and people are complimenting her.

But glee isn't the only thing on their minds.

"Are you ready for this?" Mike asks. They're in the locker room.

Brittany nods. "Let's do this."

Outside, people are waiting for the McKinley Titans and the Carmel Camels to play a game, including Brittany's parents. It's time to win.

* * *

 **Guess what?**

 **What?**

 **I drew Brittany again. (f** **orabeatofadrum tumblr com/post/161977100133/brittany-s-pierce-from-chapter-13-of-im-still)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my god, here it is: the last "official" chapter of this fic. No worries, there will still be an epilogue, but this is the end of the main story. Are you ready for the most important game in Brittany's high school career?**

 **I am not.**

 **And neither is Brittany.**

* * *

When Brittany walks on the field, the people watching the game start to applaud. It's as if she's already won the game. She tries not to blush, but the attention is overwhelming. She scans the crowd real quick, and she notices that not all of these people are McKinley students. Sure, she sees the glee kids and she recognises a lot more people, but some are unfamiliar. They aren't Carmel students either, since they sit on the stands on the other side.

Great.

Groupies have come to see the game. Just the thing she needs.

Santana leads the other Cheerios during their cheer routine, and Brittany knows Santana is cheering for her today. They both know how much this game means to Brittany and her family.

Coach Beiste calls the team one last time.

"Alright guys and girl, it's time for probably one of the biggest games in your career," she says, and the players nod, "The Camels are as ruthless as Vocal Adrenaline, so we need to be ready. Don't be fooled by their appearances. They are as tough as coach Sylvester's protein shakes, and we all know she tend to put rocks in there."

More nods and shouts of encouragement from players.

"LET'S DO IT!" coach Beiste yells, and the Titans roar. At that point, the audience follows.

Brittany motions to the other glee club members on the team.

"Glee club huddle with your quarterback," she says.

"Why?" Finn asks.

"Because I can," Brittany answers, "and because I love you guys."

"Aw man," Sam fist bumps Mike.

"And I just want you to know that, whatever happens, it's been an absolute pleasure to be your quarterback, and I love being your teammate. Here on the Titans and on the New Directions." The others are clearly touched, but they don't know about the unspoken deal with Brittany's parents.

"Showcircle, yo!" Artie suggests.

The others happily agree. "We are the Titans and the New Directions!" Brittany yells, "One… two… three…AMAZING!"

"AMAZING!" the others yell as well.

They all do the showcircle, and other Titans are a bit confused, but the glee club members don't care. It's time to win this game.

* * *

"BRITTANY!"

 _"Brittany!"_

"Pierce, look out!"

The next thing she knows, Brittany's lying on the ground. One of the Camels walks away, looking satisfied. Sure, he might have some consequences, but he knows that it might be worth it. He made sure the best Titan was no longer in perfect condition.

Or at least, that's what that idiot Camel thinks.

Brittany pushes off everyone, including Santana. Brittany had no idea Santana had run to her, so she quickly apologizes. Sure, she's hurt, but she will not let the Camels win. Carmel has already beaten her school at Nationals, so it sure as hell isn't going to beat McKinley again.

"Let's kick some ass."

The others Titans back away when they see the determination in Brittany's eyes. In less than half a minute, she tells everyone what to do and where to go.

Santana helps her up before she goes back to the other cheerleaders. "You can do this," she says and she squeezes Brittany's hand. Brittany nods, still extremely determined.

Let's do this.

* * *

Brittany is being dragged around the school grounds. Everyone is praising her. The other varsity teams and the glee club are celebrating with the Titans. The Titans don't even mind the New Directions singing in celebration.

They pass the Camels and its supporters and they try to suppress the urge not to boo, since they want to be a model school, but it's hard. Even Jesse, former Carmel student, is side-eyeing them.

They parade around the school for a little bit more before returning to the field. There, Titans talk to their friends and family, including Brittany.

"Brittany!" Brianna says, "That was amazing."

Brittany and Santana turn around to meet Brittany's family. Pierce completely ignores Santana, but she understands. He's extremely proud of his daughter. To their distress, Whitney has a camera and she keeps making photos of Brittany.

"We need to document this, Brit-Brit," she insists.

Brittany leans in to hug her father, who is still smiling.

Brianna keeps on rattling, but no one has the heart to make her stop. Santana smiles as she watches the family. For the first time they seem like a happy one, and Brianna looks like a sweet girl.

"OH MY GOD!" they all hear. Amizio is talking to a fancy looking man who hands him a business card. "Yo man, I won't let you down." They shake hands and Brittany's never seen Amizio this happy.

"What just happened?" Brianna asks, but her parents are extremely happy.

"I knew they'd be here," Whitney says proudly.

"Who?" Santana asks.

Brittany knows the answer.

"Hidden football scouts," Brittany answers, not as enthusiastic as her parents. She knows what this means. Santana immediately moves closer to her girlfriend and takes her hand. She doesn't care about the opinion of Brittany's family. Her girlfriend needs her.

When the man who was talking to Amizio makes his way to Brittany, everyone holds their breaths. Whitney, Pierce, and Brianna out of excitement and Brittany and Santana out of fear.

Brittany barely hears him when he talks to her. She doesn't really react when he also hands her a business card. She only nods when he leaves her alone.

Her mother screams from excitement. "BRITTANY, THIS IS AMAZING!"

Pierce is equally proud, and for the first time in a while, Brittany is happy with her parents' reaction. She's won the game. She did it.

At least, that's what Brittany thinks.

"I am so happy that your last game with the Titans is the best one!" Pierce says happily. Brittany, Santana, and Brianna stop celebrating when they hear him.

"Last one?" Brittany asks. Pierce tries to hug his daughter again, but Brittany pushes him off her.

Whitney sighs. "Sweetheart, sit down," she tells her daughter, "We need to tell you something."

"Mom…" Brianna says sternly, but Whitney doesn't look at her.

"It's too complicated to move between Lima and Columbus the entire time," she starts to explain, "So your father and I decided it's best to move the entire family to Columbus. I want to be close to Brianna."

"Mom," Brianna interjects, "I heard you telling dad that if Brittany wins the game, you'll say. Brittany won the game!"

Pierce shakes his head. "We did say that, but we came up with a new plan."

"But I don't want to go!" Brittany protests.

"Brittany, don't ruin your day of celebration by being stupid," Whitney says sternly and she takes Brittany's hand, "Aren't you happy to have the whole family together? Not everything is about you. I want you to be happy!"

And something snaps in Brittany. When Santana and Brianna see the anger on her face, they awkwardly shuffle aside. Brittany stares at her mother in disbelief. After everything that has happened, they still won't let her be herself.

Then why should she please them? Brittany realises she might never live up to her parents' expectations, no matter how hard she tries. She will never be like Brianna.

That is because she isn't Brianna. She is Brittany, for God's sake. But to her parents, she is nothing more than not Brianna. And Brittany knows they love her, just like she loves them, but apparently they don't love her enough to support her.

And for the first time in forever, Brittany is angry about that.

"Then let me be happy," Brittany says harshly.

Brianna doesn't say anything, but she nods towards Brittany. Their parents don't notice, since for the first time, their attention is on Brittany.

Brittany pulls away. "I'd rather stay with a family that actually supports me and listens to me, instead of staying by a family that only love the idea of me," she says coldly. She hasn't felt this mad in a long while.

She gets up and holds out the business card. She makes sure there's constant eye contact between her and her mother as she walks towards the nearest trash can.

"Brit-Brit, what are you doing?" Pierce says, sounding nervous.

With a grin on her face, Brittany lets the business card fall in the trash can. Her mother gasps and her father looks like he's about to have a stroke, but Brittany keeps grinning. She takes Santana's arm and together, they make their way to the choir room. The others are waiting there.

"Brittany!" they hear Whitney yell, but Brittany doesn't look back. Instead, she kisses Santana's hand as they continue walking.

"Are you sure about this?" Santana asks, but Brittany is extremely satisfied.

She nods happily. "Yes, it's time for me to stay happy, and I am happy with you. You're my best girlfriend."

"You're my best girlfriend as well, Britt," Santana says.

They're going to be happy, they're sure of it.

* * *

 **To playitcool: Hell yeah, let Artie be supportive. I think that he's smart enough to see that Brittany and Santana are not easy to break up. Also, the girls already had a lot on their plate (losing Nationals, Brittany's big game), and I did not want to be like glee and turn every romantic plot into a love triangle/hexagon/nonagon/etc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**And so it ends.**

 **To rkk1996: Here it is!**

 **To playitcool: I'm sad as well, but it was a nice journey.**

* * *

It's summer, and the move has been finalised. Brittany and Santana are lying in Santana's garden. Maribel asks if they want something to drink, but they decline. At this moment, they don't need anything in order to be happy, as long as they have each other.

It was a battle against Brittany's parents that they did not anticipate, but they won. It was a bit awkward to ask Santana's parents if they were willing to let Brittany live with them till another solution would appear, but after explaining the situation, they let Brittany stay. Brittany hasn't heard much of her family after that. Brianna occasionally texts her (one time she sent her the video of Brittany's dance solo at Nationals with a message saying that it's wonderful, and Brittany felt like crying), and her parents calls once a week, but that's it.

Ever since the move, Brittany and Santana have been spending a lot of time outside. After all, Brittany needs the space to rehearse her tap skills. With the help of Kurt, Brittany found a couple of dance organisations in the area and she joined them.

"As wonderful as lying in the grass is, we also need to waltz," Santana points out.

Brittany groans. She knows she signed up for all possible dance styles, since she wanted to figure out which one fits her the most, but she already knows that waltz is terrible.

Luckily, Santana offered to help her.

Santana won't admit it to anyone, but she loves waltzing with Brittany. She loves the closeness and the elegance. Then again, she loves dance in general. Brittany was right when she told Santana they needed to dance more often.

Santana helps Brittany up and she starts to hum a melody. Brittany sighs again, but she takes Santana's hand and they start to dance.

"Promise me that afterwards we'll do the Lambada?" she asks and Santana laughs.

"Sure," she answers and she continues to hum.

"You're the best best girlfriend!"

Maribel is watching them with a fond look on her face. She's started to grow attached to Brittany now that she's living with the Lopez family. Mostly, the Lopez family has grown attached to Brittany's baked goods and grumpy cat, but those things are typically Brittany.

Sure, it was a bit weird in the beginning, since Santana's parents were still getting used to Santana being a lesbian, but who can say no to Brittany?

"Girls, I don't want to interrupt, but you need to get ready for the party," Maribel eventually reminds them.

Quinn insisted on throwing a summer party at her house, and all the glee club members are invited. Of course, Brittany and Santana are going, but Santana would rather continue dancing.

"We can dance the Lambada at the party," Brittany tells her when she sees the disappointed look on Santana's face, "We can dance any kind of dance. We should do a dance-off against Mike and Tina."

Santana nods and Brittany smiles widely. Ever since the move, she's been so much happier. She's still planning on being the quarterback, but she will also spend a lot of time dancing. She's definitely planning on being happy in the future as well.

Together, they get dressed and do each other's make up. They say goodbye to Maribel and they hit the road.

"Let's make a detour," Brittany suddenly says.

"Where are we going?" Santana asks when Brittany turns left instead of right.

"I don't know," Brittany says and shrugs.

They drive around and Santana can't stop looking at Brittany. When Brittany drives, she's calm and serene, and Santana loves it. It reminds her of the first time she _saw_ Brittany, after she took off her helmet on the field. Or the first time she really saw Brittany, wearing cat earrings, a blue dress, and her letterman jacket, on the day Santana realised she liked Brittany.

"You're staring."

"Well, in my defence, you're beautiful."

"And you're cheesy," Brittany says back, but she blushes.

"You make me cheesy."

Brittany pulls over. "I can't drive anymore. You're distracting me!"

"Well, you don't seem too upset," Santana says, teasing a little bit. Who would have thought that Santana Lopez would be cheesy and would tease her girlfriend? A lot has changed in one school year, and Santana sometimes can't believe her luck. She's in a great place, she's dating a girl, and she is comfortable with that and with herself.

"No," Brittany says happily, "Because now I can do this." She cups Santana's cheek and kisses her deeply.

* * *

One and an half hour later, they finally arrive at the party.

"Look who's finally there!" Quinn smiles smugly when she pulls her two best friends into a hug, "The last to arrive, together. I must say the two of you seem a little bit-"

"Don't even fucking finish that sentence, Q," Santana says slowly.

Quinn smiles one of her overly sweet smiles, but she steps aside so that Brittany and Santana can enter the house. The party is in the garden, since it's a nice day after all.

Brittany and Santana greet their friends and Brittany can't help but feel a sense of pride. Sure, they lost Nationals big time, but that won't stop them. As someone who plays football, Brittany knows team spirit like no other. But even the Titans' team spirit is nothing compared to the glee club's.

Some others also comment on Brittany and Santana being the last to arrive, and Santana once again threatens everyone, but that is how it goes.

"Satan, you're finally here!" Kurt basically throws himself on Santana. He's not drunk, but he's just really glad to see her. Santana and Kurt are friends after all, even though Santana sometimes denies it, but by now everyone knows she's joking.

This is the family Brittany was looking for.

"Oh Brittany, how is your dancing going?" Mercedes asks, and it's amazing to know that she's genuinely enthusiastic. It is something that'd been missing in Brittany's life, but then the New Directions came along.

"Great, actually," Brittany says, also enthusiastic, "I wish I could've done something like this sooner, because I still need to figure out my preferred dance style, but there are a lot of them that I like so far."

"Could you give us a demonstration?" Blaine asks.

Brittany shakes her head, but others must've overheard them, because slowly everyone starts chanting her name.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany!"

Santana winks. "Go show off," she says.

The others make way for Brittany, and Artie starts to sing. Brittany high fives him and Artie nods. They're okay, and Brittany is grateful for that. The other members of the New Directions (and Blaine) start to sing with Artie, and Sam has his guitar with him.

Brittany dances her heart out and Jesse is once again filming. Mike holds out his hand and Brittany takes it. Together, they reprise they dance from Sectionals and others are hooting. But instead of following the choreography, Mike spins Brittany around and lets go of her.

The next thing she knows, Santana's arms are around her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did I already tell you that love you?" Brittany asks.

"Yes, but you can tell me again."

"Well, I love you. You promised to dance the Lambada with me."

Santana laughs, but Brittany drags her along and they start to dance. At first, it's the Lambada, then it's Charleston, then they don't care anymore. They're dancing together, while surrounded by people they love, and maybe it's not much, but they're truly happy.

But then again, happiness can be found in the smallest things.

 **END**

* * *

 **Oh. My. God.**

 **OH. MY. GOD? This was two years in the making and now it is freaking oveR? But is it really over?**

 **Yes, it is. For now, I am done with this verse, but I am not done with these girls. As I pointed out several times, this was my first Brittana fic, and I know for sure that it won't be the last. There won't be a sequel to this one, no matter how many KAYE lyrics fit the girls, but hey maybe there will be some drabbles?**

 **I still wanna write more about Santana's coming out, and this time to her family. I do want to know what will happen to Brianna. It'd be fun to write the coming out on the field from Artie's POV. Who knows?**

 **Those things won't be posted on FF, though, since I only post drabbles on my tumblr and my AO3 (forabeatofadrum) nowadays.**

 **Anway, thank you so so so so so so so so so so so much for reading.**


End file.
